The Hand That Rocks The Cradle
by InuyashaPuppyDog
Summary: Sequel to Tragic Soul. This is my crossover story between Inuyasha and Law & Order SVU.Murder mysteries in New York City bring in Inuyasha,who thinks his missing son is behind it all and the SVU team.What will happen when their paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 1

Spring 2027:

Cherry blossoms heralded the arrival of spring to the Kateitenma compound. Another ten years had passed and life seemed idyllic for the family. Kagome and Tia attended to the birth of another foal from Buttercup, fathered by a world champion racehorse from the Phillipines. Spring always made Kagome feel bittersweet about the fact that she could no longer bear children. Being a mystic, she not only looked young, but felt young, and even though she had lived over 500 years and had birthed over 100 children, she still felt a lingering loss.

Spring at the compound brought new life everywhere. It was a working farm and the animals abounded. All around the fields and ponds one saw new life. Chicks, ducklings, goslings, calves, piglets, foals. In the morning, when the wild animals were out you might catch a glimpse of a new fawn romping in the fields or hear the call of baby robins in the trees.

Kagome and Inuyasha also had other babies in the house. Grandchildren. 15 of the older pups were now married and of them, 10 had their own pups. Their brood of grandchildren now totaled 35. Kagome had plenty to keep her busy. Even without her family, she had her job. She had attended school and now worked as a nurse in a demon doctor's office.

Inuyasha had come out of retirement and opened a couple of new offices in the United States, at the behest of his older pups. Their newest office in the works was located in New York City, NY. Inuyasha had taken great pride in designing this office. It would be his crowning achievement. These new offices came about after the Carter Foundation recognized their work with the Habitat for Humanity projects and the number of hours or work and amount of materials they donated to numerous houses around the globe. The Kateitenma family were now known beyond Asia and Canada and their work was highly awarded.

On this day, Inuyasha was relaxing on the couch, staring out at the expanse of land and mountains that stretched in front of the huge floor to ceiling windows. Sipping a glass of freshly squeezed limeade, he yawned and scratched his skin as he moved to a more comfortable position. Kagome walked in from the kitchen after washing her hands from working in the barn,

"Buttercup has delivered a fine baby filly, I'm proud to say.", she announced as she sat down beside her husband.

"Congratulations, Dr. Kateitenma, on your delivery. Where's Tia?", said Inuyasha.

"Out attending to Buttercup. And I'm not a doctor. Not yet anyway."

"Yet?"

"Well, I've been thinking of going to medical school. What do you think?"

"Whatever makes you happy. The pups are older now, you don't need to be a nursemaid anymore."

"Actually, you know, I wanted to talk to you about that ..."

"A ... bout ... what ... exactly?"

"Having another baby."

"Koshii, we've been through this. You need to concentrate on your job. Let it go. The pups are grown or are growing up. Let's enjoy time with each other and the grandpups. Plus, you're not exactly physically able to carry another pup ..."

"You don't understand. I need another pup.", she started to cry.

"Koshii, I do understand. The doctor said there will be times like this when the need and the want to have another pup becomes overwhelming. Especially after losing the last pup so close to your due date."

"The last pup's name was Zachary. Not just _'the last pup_.'"

"I know. I know. I made the tombstone remember?"

"You don't understand. You can't possibly. You're not a woman."

"I'm glad I'm not.", Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes, "Damn hormones."

"Besides, they're making great strides in demon organ transplants. They've successfully transplanted uteruses in a few women and they've gone on to have children."

"Koshii! Please, you need to get passed this. If we're meant to have more pups then we will. Besides, I thought you wanted to go to medical school? Going to medical school and raising a pup do not go together!"

"You're right, Inuyasha. I need to get passed this.", she smiled at her inconsistency.

"That's my Koshii.", Inuyasha said, as he kissed her forehead.

**In New York City:**

Yasha oversaw the construction of the new high rise that would house the Kateitenma offices. The high rise was a marvel of architecture. Only his father could have designed such a masterpiece. As he was looking over some paperwork, he heard a yell from one of the workers. Running over to the spot where the worker yelled, he saw what was making the men vomit. A human woman, dead, her stomach and chest slit open and her entrails hanging out. And yet there was very little blood. He had a bad feeling about this corpse. After a while,

"Mr. Kateitenma,", came a voice. It was his foreman, "The cops are here."

"That was fast.", said Yasha. He walked towards the front of the building, still in a state of shock but knowing he could hopefully sniff out the one responsible for this. Unless the cops cleaned it up first, which appeared to be what would be happening.

The first officer approached Yasha and introduced himself,

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner, Detective Olivia Benson. We're from the Special Victims Unit."

_A/N: Yes ... I finally found a way to do my Inuyasha - Law & Order Special Victims Unit crossover ...YAY!!_


	2. Chapter 2

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 2

"Yes, Detectives, my name is Inuyashaichi Kateitenma. I'm in charge of construction on this building. Is there anyway I can be of assistance in this horrible situation?"

"Yea. Can you get all your workers together. We'll need to question them later.", said Stabler.

"There's the doctor, Elliot. Let's go.", said Benson.

Benson and Stabler followed the medical examiner back to the body in the parking lot.

"So, Melinda, what do you think?", asked Benson, as the doctor knelt down and lifted the blanket off the body to examine it,

"Definately similar to the murder two weeks ago. Young woman, about 25, pregnant, infant ripped from her womb. They were right to call you guys in.", said Dr. Warner.

"Not alot of blood left either.", noted Stabler.

"Just like the other murder.", said Dr. Warner, "Similar manner too. She looks like she was clawed apart." Looking at the victim's hand, the doctor said, "Looks like she got a good piece of her attacker. I've got some DNA under here. I'll need to get her back to the morgue right away. The last victim wasn't so lucky. Hopefully we can match for you. JOHNSON! I'm ready. Take her."

The paramedic and his partner placed the victim on a stretcher and wheeled her to the awaiting ambulance. Stabler, Benson and Warner turned around to see Yasha standing there,

"You're a quiet one. How long have you been standing there?", asked Stabler.

"Long enough. I have my workers together.", said Yasha.

"That's good, but you have no reason to be back here. You could contaminate the crime scene and this is no place for you.", said Stabler.

"This is my father's property and I thought maybe I could help you. I used to be a detective on the Royal Canadian Police Force.", Yasha said. He deliberately left out the word "demon" about the police.

"Really?", came Stabler's sarcastic reply, "You couldn't have worked there very long. You barely look old enough to be out of the academy and now you're an architect?"

"I'm older than you think. Don't let my looks fool you, detective."

"Really? And just how old are you?", asked Benson.

Not expecting that question, Yasha was flustered for a moment, before replying, "That's not important."

"You brought it up.", replied Stabler.

"Is there anyway I can help, detective?", Yasha said, a bit bristled by Stabler's remarks.

The four had been walking back to the front of the building when Stabler said,

"We're going to need everyone to submit to a DNA test."

Knowing some of his workers were demons, Yasha replied, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to refuse that request on behalf of myself and a few of my workers."

"Got something to hide?", asked Stabler.

"Not about this case but, yes, I may have something to hide. Are we suspects?"

"Everyone is a suspect until we can rule them out. You should know that if you were a detective.", said Benson.

"Yes I do know that and I know our rights.", Yasha pulled out a business card and handed it to Stabler, "Contact our lawyer about that. You're free to question us but no DNA. Not unless you feel one of us is a suspect.", Yasha said as he walked over to his foreman, a demon named Watson, "We need to keep a lid on this, Watson. Tell your guys to be up front and honest but NO DNA ...got it?", whispered Yasha.

"Right, boss.", said Watson.

Stabler looked at Benson and then showed her the card,

"This is like the mafia. A family business, so to speak."

Benson looked at the card. It read,

"_Satoshi Kateitenma, ESQ. Attorney-At-Law_"

"He's lawyering up him and some of his workers already. I wonder what he's hiding.", said Benson.

"We'll find out.", said Stabler.

The two detectives set about the task of interviewing all the workers present in the building before heading back to the station house. After being interviewed, Yasha climbed into his limousine and picked up the telephone. He hated this part. He dialed the number,

"Kateitenma, here."

"Dad? It's Yasha."

"Yea, Yasha. How's it going?"

"We've run into a snag."

"Oh? What is that?"

"Another murder. Very similar to the one at the Rockefellor Center."

"Dammit all to hell. Did you pick up a scent?"

"Yea. Definately demon.", Yasha said, then hesistated.

"What's with the hesitation?"

"There was another scent there too, dad."

"What scent?"

"The scent of a Kateitenma."

_

* * *

__A/N: Ok chap 2 is here. I know that Benson and Stabler would be kinda old by 2027 but it's MY story peoples!!! Would Cragen be dead? Or at least retired? Oh well, he'll be neither in my story!!. R&R!!! THANKS!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 3

On the other end of the phone line, Inuyasha blanched,

'_A scent of a Kateitenma? It couldn't be. Could it_?', he thought.

"Dad?", questioned Yasha at the silence that greeted him.

"I'm here. Are you sure about the scent?"

"Uh, Yea, I think I would know my own family's scent, don't you? What does it mean, dad? Has one of the pups gone crazy?", asked Yasha.

"No son, I doubt it. It might be a setup.", said Inuyasha, trying to dispel any questions from Yasha.

"Well, you never know. I mean, remember how Kentaro acted when we first met Shippou? Jumped right down and bit him on the tail because he was used to eating fox meat. What if ...?"

"You think that little of your brother?"

"He is a wolf, dad. And you always said wolves can't be trusted."

"Kouga is who I was referring too. I don't consider Kentaro OR Kieran a regular wolf. They've never given us reason to suspect otherwise. In fact, just the opposite. They've acted more like dogs than some of your other brothers have."

"Yea. You're right. So what do we do?"

"Nothing right now. I'm flying in tomorrow. Two murders on Kateitenma property doesn't sit well with me at all."

"Oh, and dad, I need to contact Satoshi."

"You need a defense attorney?"

"I might. The detectives want a DNA sample."

"Shit! I'll arrange for Dr. Takeda from the New York Demon Clinic to handle it."

"Fine. I'll see you soon, dad."

"Take care and keep low, ok? We don't need these humans getting anymore suspicious than they already are."

"Right. Bye, dad."

"Bye, son."

Inuyasha hung up the phone. Kagome was there, listening,

"Why does Yasha need a defense attorney?", Kagome asked anxiously.

"He doesn't. Yet. There was a murder last night on the property of the new office. The detectives are asking for DNA samples of everybody there, I guess."

"Oh my! That could cause a problem. Human detectives, I assume?", she asked.

"Yea. I'll have Dr. Takeda handle the DNA situation. Meanwhile, I'm flying out tomorrow ..."

"I'm going with you.", said Kagome.

"No. You stay here. New York is too dangerous for you."

"Bull, Inuyasha. I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Fine. Fine. Whatever.", Inuyasha said, as he walked out of the room and headed upstairs to pack.

He knew there was no stopping Kagome when she had her mind set on something. He hadn't told her about the previous murder at the Rockefellor Center, but, he knew, that wouldn't last. If the family was being targeted, he didn't want Kagome in any danger.

**At the New York City Morgue**:

"I'm glad you two arrived. But, I'm afraid I don't have many answers for you.", said Dr. Warner.

"Well, what do you have, Melinda?", asked Benson.

"We found silver hairs on the victim's clothes and and we ran DNA samples on that and the skin we found under her fingernails. They were a match. But, a match to what, I'm not sure.", said Dr. Warner.

"What do you mean?", asked Benson.

"The DNA is not fully human. It has traces of ... this is going to sound strange ... but it has traces of dog in it. In fact, it's nearly half and half."

"Our perp is half-human and ... half-dog? Is that what you're saying doc?", asked Stabler.

"I know it sounds strange but that's what I'm getting. I also have never seen DNA strands like this before. I can't explain it but it's very strange. I've sent a sample off to the state lab in Albany for further analysis."

"So you're saying we've got some strange _mutation _on the loose? Do you know how that sounds doc?", said Stabler.

"I know. And this mutation or whatever has a taste for infant flesh. The body was ripped apart with claws and fangs. It probably ate the infant.", said the doctor.

"And drank the blood. What are we going to tell the Capt?", asked Benson.

"I don't know. This is too strange to believe. But, I think I know someone who might have an answer. We just need to get the DNA from him.", said Stabler.

"That Kateitenma guy? He was acting strange. And he said he might have something to hide.", said Benson.

Stabler pulled out the business card with Satoshi's name on it,

"Well, he effectively lawyered up. Let's go give this guy a visit.", said Stabler.

The detectives headed downtown to the address listed on the card. Entering the office building, they showed their badges and were directed to Satoshi's office. They were greeted by a very young Japanese man, in an Armani suit. He greeted them warmly,

"Ah, detectives. My brother called me. Said you would be stopping by. Please sit down."

The detectives sat and Benson said,

"He's your brother? Neither one of you look old enough to be doing the jobs you're doing."

"Well, I know you didn't drop by to talk about my age, now did you? No, of course not. So let's get down to business. How can I help you?", said Satoshi.

"Well, your brother stated that to get DNA samples from him and the other workers who refused us initially, we'd have to talk to you.", said Stabler.

"Yes, of course. I will gladly arrange for a doctor to take DNA samples from them for you.", said Satoshi.

"If it's all the same to you, they can come by the station and give a sample. Just a cheek swab, nothing much. Or, the doctor can come to the office building.", said Stabler.

"Well, it's not the same to me. A Doctor Takeda will perform the tests and deliver them to you. I will arrange it for tomorrow.", said Satoshi.

"Why all the secrecy, if you don't mind me asking?", asked Benson.

"No secrecy. The Kateitenma family prefers to work in it's own way. My father requested Takeda to do the DNA tests and he will do them. End of story. Unless, of course, you've changed your mind about the samples.", Satoshi smiled a wicked smile.

"No. We haven't changed our minds. I never cared for defense attorneys. It's scumbags like you that allow murderers get off.", said Stabler.

"Au Contrair, detective. I hate murderers myself. I'm a white-collar criminal defense attorney. Embezzlements and stuff like that. But, I will protect my family's interests.", said Satoshi.

"Right.", said Stabler, in his sarcastic tone.

"We look forward to getting those DNA samples.", said Benson as the two got up and left.

'_I hate human detectives_.', Satoshi sighed to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 4

As promised, Satoshi had Yasha and the demon workers visit Dr. Takeda's office near Central Park. Using a closely guarded demon method, he carefully filtered the demon blood out of each sample and replaced it with other, human, blood from long dead humans. Satoshi had the samples sent over for analysis. All but Yasha's came back clean. Yasha's came back inconclusive. The same inconclusive results came back on the samples sent to the state lab for analysis, thanks to some demon intervention. The detectives were back to square one.

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

"This victim is the same as the last five.", said Warner, at the morgue, "Only our perp is getting more careful. Nothing under the fingernails but we're getting the same silver hair."

"And all the DNA comes back inconclusive from the state lab.", said Benson, then moved away when her cell phone rang.

"I'm coming up with the same analysis. Human mixed with dog. I don't know, maybe we have a perp with a dog that does his dirty work and we're getting the samples mixed together.", said Warner.

"Is that really possible, doc?", asked Stabler.

"I don't know. I'm at a loss right now.", replied Warner.

"Ok. Right, Capt.", Benson said into her cell phone, "Elliot, let's go. Capt. wants to see us at the station. See you later, Melinda."

"Bye guys.", said Warner.

**AT THE STATION HOUSE:**

Olivia, Elliott, and Munch stood around the wall where Captain Cragen had pictures of the victims and the locations where they were found pinned up on the board. They were trying to find more connections between the victims,

"First, we have Melinda Beckett. 23. 4 months pregnant. Found at the Rockefellor Center. Caucasian. Secretary. Then we have Susan Mercer. 18. 5 months pregnant. Found at an office building under construction. Black. High school student. 3rd, we have Donna Webster. 26. 3 months pregnant. White. Paralegal. Found at an apartment house in the Upper West Side. Next, is Ryann Hernandez, 19. 6 months pregnant. Hispanic. College student. Found at the Museum of Art. Then we have Valerie Mercedes, 21. 7 months pregnant. Hispanic. Homemaker. Found at the Opera House. Finally, Leann Jonston, 17. 4 months pregnant. Caucasian. High school student. Found at New York Library.", Cragen listed the victims off, one by one.

"The only connection between them seems to be the pregnancy.", said Benson.

"Yea. That and some mysterious DNA that the medical examiner is convinced is part dog.", said Stabler, dryly.

"Maybe this isn't a job for the SVU as much as it's a job for the SPCA.", commented Munch.

"All Dr. Warner can come up with is some DNA that is part dog and part human?", asked Cragen.

"That's what she's saying.", said Benson.

"You know all these medical labs. Maybe they've created some kind of mutant half-human, half-dog creature and it escaped.", said Munch, as his the rest of the team stared at him. He shrugged and said, "You got a better suggestion?"

"We need to find another connection. There has to be something we're missing.", said Stabler.

"There is.", said a voice from behind them. It was Fin. He came into the group and threw a file folder on a table. He walked over to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk. Drawing a line from each building to the top of the board he stated, "The Rockefellor Center. The office building. The apartment house. The Art Museum. The Opera House. The Library.", the lines came to a point at the top, "One name. Kateitenma."

"What are you saying?", asked Cragen.

"What I'm saying is that all these buildings are owned by the Kateitenma family of Japan. They own half of New York City.", said Fin.

"So the Kateitenma family is somehow behind these murders?", asked Stabler.

"Or they are being targeted.", said another voice. It was Dr. Huang, who entered the conversation, "If I recall, similar murders to these occured ten years ago in San Diego. Not the same. But similar MO. The people weren't pregnant, but they were sliced open like your victims were. Those murders were never solved."

"How do you figure then, that they are being targeted?", asked Stabler.

"I don't. I'm just going on the fact that all the murders were on their property. Or, it could be that the perp knows the properties and feels safe dumping his victims there.", said Huang.

"Such as a family member.", said Stabler.

"Olivia. Elliot. Go interview this family. Get all the information you can.", said Cragen.

"Right, Capt.", they chorused together.

Fin jumped in, "They're renting a Co-Op in Park Avenue. Here's the address."

"Thanks Fin.", they said as the two headed out.

Kagome was sitting on the couch in the living room with Juliet. Juliet was doing some embroidery and Kagome was reading the newspaper. They heard the bell ring and the spanish demon maid answer it. She heard the visitors announce themselves,

"I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson from the New York City Police Department. May we see Mr. Kateitenma?"

"Senor Kateitenma is not here. But, the Senora is here. I will take you too her. Follow me.", said the maid as the detectives came in and she closed the door.

Kagome thank the gods she had the where-with-all to put a normal spell over the apartment so that everything appeared at it should to a human, when the detectives walked in with the maid. She stood up as the maid presented them,

"Detectives Stabler and Benson from the New York City Police Department, Senora."

"Thank you, Maria. You are excused.", Kagome said,as the maid left, "Hello Detectives, how are you?"

"We're fine.", said Benson, who looked at Stabler and Stabler looked back at her,

"Please, have a seat. Allow me to introduce my daughter, Juliet."

"Hello, Juliet.", said Benson, "Forgive me, Mrs. Kateitenma, I must say, you are quite young looking to have sons as old as you do. Even to have a daughter her age..."

"Yes. It's in the genes. My whole family looks very young. We're blessed. I've been told you've been interested in our ages and I'm flattered. We Japanese have our secrets."

"Yes. Apparantly you do.", said Stabler, in his classic sarcastic tone.

"Mrs. Keteitenma, is there anything you can tell us about your son, Inuyashaichi Kateitenma?", asked Benson.

"Like what? He had nothing to do with these murders, I can tell you that."

"We never suggested he did. Unless you know something we don't...", said Stabler.

"I know nothing, detective. I was in Canada when the first two murders happened. My son was here when the other four occured."

Just then the door opened and shut and Kagome looked up. Inuyasha and Yasha entered the room,

"Dad. Those are the detectives I told you about.", whispered Yasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "Koshii, don't say anything to the police."

"I said nothing, dearest.", said Kagome, as she got up and took Juliet by the arm, "Come dear. Detectives, you can talk to my husband from here on out. Goodbye.", and she left the room.

"Detectives, I would appreciate it if you would leave. Should you want to discuss anything with me, please contact my son, Satoshi Kateitenma and arrange it through him.", Inuyasha said, as he led them to the door and opened it, "Goodbye, detectives."

Benson and Stabler left as the door shut behind them,

"Did you see that? The father and son looked almost like twins.", said Benson.

"And none of them look older than about 30, if that. The wife looked like she was 18."

"Well, we can't arrest them for looking young but, I'd like to have her doctor.", said Benson, as they headed out to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 5

Inuyasha stood looking out the window that overlooked Central Park. His thoughts travelled to the murders,

'_Zachary. You'd be ten years old now. Is it really you that is causing all these murders? No! It's not you. You may be doing it but Soussoun-Pannan is pulling your strings. You're nothing but a puppet to that ... that thing that is on the loose amongst us_.'

His thoughts then travelled to when he broke the news to Yasha that his youngest brother was, in fact, alive,

_' "Dad. Soussoun-Pannan is what or who is behind these murders. I know you've been talking to Fushikenwa from the USDS. What I don't know is why. Unless it does have something to do with one of your pups.", said Yasha, "If that's the case, I want to know everything. You've never kept secrets from me before!"_

_"It does have to do with one of the pups, son, I'm sorry to say.", Inuyasha said, sadly, while staring at the bare wall of Kentaro's new office in the new building._

_"I knew it. Which one? Which one of us has gone totally loco? I'll take care of him!", threatened Yasha._

_"No you won't. I will. This doesn't involve you. We have a grand opening of this new office building in four weeks. This is where your responsibility lies."_

_"But dad, if it's one of the pups, he's going to have to face jail ... and ...", started Yasha._

_"It's Zachary, son.", said Inuyasha._

_"Dad? Have you lost it? Zachary died ten years ago. I know you believed mama was alive all that time, but ...", said Yasha._

_"No, Yasha, it IS Zachary. He didn't die ten years ago. You, your mother, and all the other pups agreed to a memory spell from Rin that left you believing he had died. I refused the spell and now I'm glad I did."_

_Yasha looked at his father, stunned, "Zachary's alive? But..."_

_"Yes. The last thing Soussoun-Pannan did before leaving Bunza's body was rip your brother from your mother's womb. He was stolen from us and now is being controlled by Soussoun-Pannan. Zachary is behind the murders but it's that entity that's behind it all."_

_Yasha just stared. Stunned beyond belief. His little brother was alive and behind these heinous murders. And the fact that this entity was controlling a child to do his dirty work. Yasha's fist curled up into a ball so tightly he drew blood from his claws as he trembled in anger._

_"Son. Yasha.", his father said, trying to get his attention, "Right now, our problem is getting these human detectives off the case."_

_"Dad, they have no reason to be off the case. Maybe we should reveal ourselves to them and then use a memory spell.", said Yasha._

_"I'd rather not use anymore memory spells than I have to. You know how Sesshoumaru feels about bring Rin into our situations."_

_"Talk to Uncle then. He should be able to do something.", said Yasha._

_"Yea. I think I will." '_

Inuyasha's thoughts riveted back to the present. What was that sound he heard? The front door shutting? He walked to the front room and saw Maria, the youkai maid,

"Maria? Did someone just leave?", he asked.

"Si, Senor. The Senora left with Senorita Juliet for some shopping."

"What? I didn't want my wife walking about New York City.", Inuyasha said, as he started to open the door.

"Senor, Bruno, your bodyguard, left with them. She said she wasn't going to take any chances.", replied Maria.

"Well, at least she's got some sense to think of that.", said Inuyasha, "I guess I can relax.", then thought, '_Bruno is a dragon youkai after all. But would he be a match for a Haitian diety_?'

**A FEW HOURS LATER**:

Stabler and Benson hurry into the hospital emergency room,

"What do you have?", asked Benson.

"Another victim. Same MO but, this will make it a bit easier.", said Dr. Warner.

"Oh? How's that?", asked Stabler.

"This one survived. And it left her uterus intact. It just ripped her open, nothing else. All her organs are intact as well.", said the doctor, as they walked further into the emergency room.

Opening up the door to the room, Benson and Stabler stared shocked at the victim. Covered in bruises, scratches and cuts, she was still recognizable.

"Mrs. Kateitenma.", said Benson


	6. Chapter 6

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 6

Kagome looked at the detective. It was obvious she was "out of it",

"Mrs. Kateitenma, it's me Detective Benson. Do you know where you are?"

"Hos ...hospital.", mumbled Kagome.

"She's on pain meds so she may be incoherant.", said the nurse, "Please don't take too long with her."

"Mrs. Kateitenma, do you remember what happened?", asked Benson.

"Bruno ... slashed ...dead ...Juliet ...Juliet ...where ...where is my Juliet?", Kagome mumbled.

"Your daughter was with you?", asked Benson.

"Yes. Where ... where is she?"

Benson looked at Dr. Warner and the nurse, "Where's her daughter?"

"I don't know. She was found alone.", said Dr. Warner.

"Mrs. Kateitenma ... are you sure Juliet was with you? Are you positive?"

"Yes. Positive. Went shopping with Bruno ...bodyguard."

"There was no one else with her.", said Warner, "And, like I said, her uterus was intact."

"Im ...possible.", whispered Kagome, "had hysterectomy ten years ago."

"Uh huh.", said Warner, "I think we better let her be. She's losing it if she thinks she had a hysterectomy ten years ago."

"I still need to ask her more questions."

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!", came a loud voice from the hall.

"Sir, you can't go in there."

"Bullshit! She's my wife! Kagome!", Inuyasha called out as he entered the room, "Don't answer any questions."

"Mr. Kateitenma, she's the best lead we've got to these murders.", said Benson.

"NO! I'm her husband and I refuse to allow her to answer any questions.", he walked over to Kagome and held her hand and caressed her head, "Koshii, are you alright?"

Yasha stood at the entrance and said,

"Detectives, I'll walk you out."

Dr. Warner, Stabler and Benson walked with Yasha to the exit to the emergency room,

"Please understand, Japanese men are very protective of their women and my father is even more protective. It's in his blood. In Japan, women are supposed to walk one step behind their men but my father doesn't enforce that with my mother. But, he doesn't trust Americans or American law. Please bear with us.", said Yasha.

"She could provide the break into this case, Mr. Kateitenma.", said Benson.

"Please, call me Yasha. And, yes I know. I will talk to my father. I promise."

With that, the detectives and doctor left the hospital. Yasha walked back to the room. The nurse was talking to Inuyasha,

"We're just waiting for the blood to come back. But, your wife is lucky. This time the uterus was still intact."

Inuyasha managed to keep his shock under control. Yasha wasn't so lucky,

"Her what?", he said.

"Her uterus. Her womb.", the nurse said.

"But she ...", Yasha started.

"Needs her rest.", Inuyasha emphasized his statement.

"Yes, of course.", said the nurse, "We'll be moving her to her room shortly."

The nurse left and Yasha stared at his father,

"Dad?"

"Yes, she had a hysterectomy ten years ago. I can't explain it. We need to talk to her doctor. But, first, we need to get her out of this human hospital and over to O-Kuni-Nushi hospital on the Upper West Side. And we need to get that blood before it reveals too much about her. Call Dr. Takeda and Sesshoumaru and arrange it."

A while later, orders came through transferring Kagome to the fifth floor. Yasha and Inuyasha followed. As soon as the human were out of the sight, the orderly changed to a demon,

"We'll take her down the back off the fifth floor to a waiting ambulance where she'll be transported to O-Kuni-Nushi.", said the demon.

"Thanks.", said Inuyasha.

"Don't mention it."

The next day, Benson and Stabler arrived back at the hospital to try to question Kagome. Her doctor from the emergency room came out to talk to them,

"Her blood came back normal. I haven't had a chance to check up on her yet. Uhm, nurse, what floor is Mrs. Kateitenma on?", he asked the nurse at the desk.

"Floor 5, doctor.", she replied.

"Floor 5?", asked the doctor.

"Yes, sir."

"But ...that's the labs. There's no beds up there.", said the doctor.

The ER doctor and the two detectives rushed up to floor 5. Sure enough, it was only labs,

"Has anyone seen a patient up here?", asked the detectives and doctor to everyone they saw. All said no.

"How do you lose a patient?", asked Stabler.

"That's what I want to know.", said the doctor, "People don't just disappear."

"Let's go to the Kateitenma residence and ask them.", said Stabler.

"But they lawyered up.", said Benson.

"So call him on the way and tell him to meet us there.", said Stabler.

The detectives arrived at the Kateitenma Co-Op before Satoshi. Knocking on the door, Inuyasha answered,

"Detectives. I thought I told you to contact my son first."

"We did. He's on his way. We were worried about your wife. She's missing from the hospital.", said Stabler.

"Dearest ...who's at the door?", came a female voice.

Benson pushed passed Inuyasha when she saw who the voice was. Kagome, dressed in a flowing, pink kimono, stood in the living room. Her face completely healed from her wounds,

"Mrs. Kateitenma, that's remarkable. You heal well too, I see.", said Benson, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yea, well, makeup does wonders, ya know.", said Inuyasha.

Satoshi walked in,

"Excuse me, I do not believe I gave you permission to speak with my parents. Please leave, detectives."

"Yes, detectives, as you can see there is nothing to worry about with my wife. Now leave.", said Inuyasha.

The detectives looked at each other and walked out the door, Satoshi shutting it behind them.

Inuyasha looked at Satoshi and said,

"This is getting ridiculus."

"Don't worry, dad. Uncle will take care of it all."

"Good.", said Inuyasha.

As the detectives made their way out to the car, commenting about how strange the Kateitenma family was when Stabler's cell rang,

"Stabler. Ok. We'll be right there.", he hung up the phone, "Capt wants us back at the station. Now.", he said, as they got into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 7

The detectives arrived back at the station house. As they walked into the squad room, they were passed by a short, squat, Japanese man. Cragen was standing at his doorway,

"Oh good. You're back. Elliot. Olivia. Please step into my office."

The detectives did as they were told and Cragen shut the door behind them. He sat down at his desk,

"Was that another Kateitenma?", asked Stabler.

"No. That was one Alfred Mirimoto from the FBI. As of right now, you two are off the case.", said Cragen.

The two detectives looked shocked,

"But, why, Capt?", asked Benson.

"Because the FBI has taken jurisdiction over it.", said Cragen.

"But, it's on our turf, Capt. Why are the feds getting involved?", asked Stabler.

"Because Huang was correct. There were similar murders to these ten years ago in San Diego and the feds have been probing it since.", said Cragen.

"But, Capt, there's the missing Kateitenma girl ...", started Benson.

"That's another reason. The Kateitenma family is a very powerful family. Plus, they aren't US citizens. Now that one of their family was attacked and one kidnapped, the feds are getting involved at the behest of the Japanese and Canadian governments.", said Cragen.

"Money talks.", said Stabler.

"Capt, they're hiding something, I know it.", said Benson.

"And that may be, but, as of now, it is none of your concern. That is all. You're dismissed.", said Cragen

The two detectives stepped out of the office and sat down at their desks,

"We have other cases to concentrate on.", said Stabler, "Besides, that family gave me the creeps."

"Elliot, there's still that missing girl. I can't just drop this.", said Benson.

"The captain ordered us to.", said Stabler, "You don't want to risk your career over this. Let the feds take it."

Benson looked at her partner and then looked at the pile of paperwork on her desk. But, her mind was elsewhere.

Back at the Kateitenma Co-Op, shortly after the detectives left, Yasha walked in,

"Hey, Satoshi, what are you doing here?", he asked.

"Uhh, my last name is Kateitenma and if I'm not mistaken this is a Keteitenma household, am I right?", said Satoshi.

"That's not what I meant. Usually, you're out boozing with your buddies or laying for the ladies ... or should I say ... laying with a lady.", said Yasha.

"You know me so well, big brother. As it so happens, the detectives were here again today to question mama...", said Satoshi.

"Speaking of that dad, I meant to talk to you about that. I think we need to bring these detectives into the scheme of things. Now with Juliet missing ... well, they know New York better than any of us.", said Yasha.

"Speak for yourself.", said Satoshi.

"Then why the hell don't you have your nose to the sidewalk sniffing her out, you sleaze?", said Yasha, raising his voice a bit.

"BECAUSE I'M BUSY KEEPING THE GODDAMN PIGS OFF YOUR ASS, ANIKI, THAT'S WHY!", yelled Satoshi.

"WELL THEN DO YOUR FUCKING JOB! I PASSED THEIR POLYGRAPH TEST! IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY BLOOD SAMPLE CAME BACK SKEWED BECAUSE OF SOME DEMON MIXUP AT THE LAB ...", yelled Yasha back.

"**ALL RIGHT ALREADY**!", Inuyasha yelled over the both of them, "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO OUT YELL ME SO DON'T EVEN TRY!",he yelled.

Satoshi and Yasha shut up and looked at their father. Folding his hands together, Satoshi said,

"Gomen, Otou-san. I reacted badly. Gomen, Aniki."

"I'm sorry too, Otou-san. Same here little brother."

Yasha looked over at his mother, who was sitting on the couch watching the altercation with tears in her eyes,

"I'm sorry, Mama. How are you doing?", said Yasha.

"How well do you think I'm doing? Finding out my youngest pup is alive and commiting horrible acts and attacking me and killing Bruno and kidnapping Juliet ...", she started crying harder.

Inuyasha went over to Kagome and sat down, putting his arms around her to comfort her,

"Dad, why did you tell her Zachary was involved?", asked Yasha.

"She saw him. How else am I going to explain away a silver-haired child with dog ears and claws? Tell her it was her imagination?", asked Inuyasha.

"I see your point. What about her uterus growing back and her being pregnant? Has the doctor called back?", asked Yasha.

"Dr. Yamada called, yes. But, he can't explain it. He's only worked on three mystics in his entire career and all three are in this family. So I called Kohana in Kobe. She's studied the mystics in her work. I'm waiting for her to call back.", said Inuyasha.

"It was a shock to find out you're pregnant again, Mama.", said Satoshi, "Dad, didn't you smell it?"

"That's why I'm confused. No I didn't smell it. And the doctor at the hospital says she's four months along.", said Inuyasha.

"Which makes me wonder why this thing didn't finish and take the infant like the other victims, not that I'm complaining Mama, mind you.", said Satoshi.

"I don't know.", said Inuyasha.

"Maybe this thing is losing control over Zachary. Even if it raised him, he's still a Kateitenma and other demons have tried to control us and they've all failed. We're a pretty hardy lot, even for half-demons.", said Yasha.

"One can only hope, son.", said Inuyasha, as the phone rang. Inuyasha picked it up, "Kateitenma, here."

"Daddy.", said a female voice on the other line.

"Kohana! Nice to hear from you. Did you get my message about your mother?"

"Yes, I did. Mystics aren't like demons dad, they can grow body parts back. It takes time ...it doesn't happen overnight ...but if a mystic loses an arm, for example, that arm will eventually regenerate in a few years time. So, it's no surprise that her uterus grew back. And it was probably very recently that it finished regenerating, that's why she's only 4 months pregnant.", said Kohana.

"Why didn't I smell her heat? Or the pregnancy?", asked Inuyasha.

"That I can't answer, dad. Maybe your nose is getting old?"

"Hey, cut that out!"

Kohana giggled, "No, really, your body probably ignored it. You were so used to her not being in heat and she probably got pregnant real early in her heat so you didn't smell it and then you weren't expecting a pregnancy, so..."

"I get what you're saying, Kohana."

"How's the search going for Juliet?"

"30 pups in town searching and more heading in. No luck yet. I'm only keeping it together for your mother's sake.", said Inuyasha.

"I'll stop at a shrine and pray to the gods for her safe return. Is Mama ok?"

"Yes, she's fine now. Physically. Want to talk to her?"

"Of course, put her on ..."

A few hours later, back at the station house,

"You leavin' ", asked Munch.

"Yes. I want to check something out.", said Benson.

"I told you to leave it be, Olivia.", said Stabler.

"I'm doing this on my own time. There's a young girl out there, probably scared half to death and I refuse to just let her be. Don't say anything to the Capt for me, will you?", said Benson.

"Fine. But, it will be your butt in a sling if he catches you.", said Stabler.

"Then it will be my problem.", said Benson.


	8. Chapter 8

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 8

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN NEW YORK**:

In a dark, dank room, stood a horrible looking creature, covered in weeping sores. Beside him stood a young boy with silver hair, dog ears and eyes glowing red, standing there, emotionless, staring straight ahead. Laying on the floor was a young japanese girl, seemingly asleep. The creature was muttering to himself,

"Why? What happened? Am I losing control over this boy? Why did he not finish the job? I have control of a half-mystic, half-demon child, a rare prize indeed. Why did he not bring me the unborn she had. To have eaten it would have given me powers I do not have now. What is it about this mystic sorceress ... why is she so powerful that I, Soussoun-Pannan, am unable to tarnish her soul. Most mystics are weak ... is it the priestess in her? But, why did he not complete the task? True, that dragon caused some interference but ... could it be that there is some sort of connection between mother and child so that even though they have never met or bonded they are still connected? And this young lass, ahh what a beauty. But, the priestess in her is strong as is the mystic."

His hand became transparent as he reached for her, but an electrical charge sent him backwards,

"I cannot touch her soul either. I have never witnessed such strong mystical powers. The other whelps of that dog rely mostly on their demon traits while a few of the female whelps have witching powers. But, this young girl is different. She possesses her mother's strength and pureness of heart. Ahhh, to corrupt such a soul would be so pleasurable. There is another whelp with strangely powerful mystic connections, but her soul is tainted with sadness and sorrow. Too easy to fill with hate. I must have the unborn and ingest the powers that are eminating from her. This unborn will also be a strong mystic and if I can have her flesh and blood I can be given the powers I need to take over this young girl and that sorceress. From there, I can wreak havoc on the demon worlds and eventually everyone will bow to the name SOUSSOUN-PANNAN!!!! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!!!!!!!!!!"

**AT THE KATEITENMA CO-OP**:

A knock came on the door. The young man came over and answered the door,

"May I help you?", he asked.

"Yes, I'm Detective Olivia Benson from the NYPD ..."

"Oh yea. I've heard about you. But they didn't tell you were so ... so..."

"So what?"

"Drop dead gorgeous."

"You always use lines like that with cops?"

"Only when they look like you. Please come in.", he said.

Benson walked in and looked around. They were alone. The young man walked in front of her,

"Ok, I admit it, I robbed the liquor store on 30th last night. Take me in.", he said, holding out his hands for her to cuff him.

"There's no liquor store on 30th.", said Benson.

"Ok then, I tried to help someone break out of Sing Sing? I'd loove to have you strip search me.", said the young man.

Benson smiled and shook her head, "You're not like the others, are you a Kateitenma?"

"Uhh yea, adopted, you could say I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing ... or would that be a wolf in dog's clothing?", he mused.

"What?", asked Benson, trying to clarify.

"Never mind. I'm sorry, my name is Kentaro. Nice to meet you.", he held out his hand and Benson shook it,

"I'll be running the new office in downtown. I sure could use a secretary.", said Kentaro.

"I'm a cop.", said Benson.

"Ok, I can sure use a bodyguard.", he said.

"You've got every line in the book, don't you? I came by to ask, have you any word on your sister, Juliet?", asked Benson.

"Uhh no, but I've know we have leads. Tell me, Detective,"

"Call me Olivia."

"Ok, Olivia. Nice name."

"Thank you."

"So, anyway, Olivia, do you believe in magic?", asked Kentaro.

"No, not really. It's all allusion. Slight of hand.", said Benson.

"Really? Well, I guess that could be true. What you see may not be real, if you know what I mean.", said Kentaro.

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

Just then, a young girl about 20 years old walked in. She was dressed all in black, with a goth look ... black lipstick, nail polish and eyeliner. Her lower lip had a earring in it as did her nose and eyebrow, her black hair spiked in all directions,

"Hey Azarni.", Kentaro said.

"The name is Spice now if you don't mind.", she reprimanded her brother and then she stared at Benson. Gently, she began twirling a pendant around her neck, drawing Benson's attention to it,

"You. You have alot of sorrow in your soul. You seek to make right in the world that went wrong in your life. A child of an act of violence, you wonder if how your mother really feels about you and every man you look at you wonder if he is your father ..."

"How ... how do you know all this about me?", asked a shocked Benson.

"You looked into my crystal. Eyes are the window to the soul. Through which all mysteries unfold. Stories and secrets untold.", the girl chanted.

"Still don't believe in magic, Olivia?", asked Kentaro, "My sister is psychic."

The door opened and in walked Inuyasha, Yasha, and Kagome.

"I thought you would be off the case by now, Detective.", said Inuyasha, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here on my own accord. On my own time. I am concerned about your daughter, Mr. Kateitenma ...", said Benson.

"As we all are, detective.", said Inuyasha.

"Otou-san, I think we can trust her. I think we should fill her in.", said Kentaro.

"Fill me in on what?", asked Benson.

"Our little secret.", said Yasha.

"Secret?", asked Benson.

"I give up. I guess if we tell her she'll keep it quiet. Otherwise people will think she's a loon!", said Inuyasha.

"Detective ... are you ready to believe the unbelievable?", asked Kagome.

"Try me.", said Benson, and she watched as Kagome chanted a small chant. The room started to spin and Benson thought she would get sick when it stopped. When it did, she was faced with Inuyasha and Yasha with silver hair and dog ears, Kentaro and the girl calling herself Spice had black hair and black dog ears. All but Kagome had fangs and claws. Benson stared and blinked her eyes many times,

"You look like ...dogs.", she said finally.

Kentaro raised his hand and said, "Actually, like I said, I'm a wolf in a dog family."

"This can't be possible.", replied Benson, as she began to back up to the door, not sure of what was going on,

"We're demons, Olivia.", said Kentaro.

"There is no such thing.", said Benson, as she opened the door to leave. Kentaro followed her,

"You're family is the strangest family I have ever met.", said Benson.

"And your insatiable curiosity will bring you back, I know.", said Kentaro.

"I don't think so.", said Benson.

Kentaro started singing to the "Addams Family" song, "We're creepy and we're kooky, mysterious and spooky, and all together ooky, the Kateitenma Family!", with a smile on his face, as Benson left and he went back inside and closed the door, still whistling the song.


	9. Chapter 9

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

_A/N: for Azarni's voice, I've got Raven's voice from Teen Titans stuck in my mind. Go figure!_

Chapter 9

As Kentaro walked back into the apartment, Inuyasha turned to his daughter,

"Azarni, I'm glad you've arrived in safely."

"It's Spice now, daddy.", she said.

"It's what?"

"Spice. I'm changing my name to Spice."

"Spice,", said Yasha, "As in Spice girl ...who ...Posh Spice?"

"Baby Spice?", chimed in Kentaro.

"Who was the other one? Thriller?", asked Yasha.

"Scary Spice.", chimed in Kagome.

"Yea! Scary Spice! That's you!", both boys chorused together.

"Oh droll, fellas. Sooooo mature!", said Azarni.

"So what's wrong with Azarni? I thought long and hard for that name!", said Inuyasha.

"Oh dad, it's so 1600's!", she said.

"And your point is? That is when you were born, isn't it?", said Inuyasha.

"Yea ...but I want to come into the 21st century. Plus it's my new Mystic name. Like mama's is Lady Leilani."

"Also, what is it with the goth look?", said Inuyasha, "Ever since your boyfriend Cedric died you've been in mourning, making everyone around you miserable. You dress in black. You quote Rod McKuen. You only watch black and white movies on television. And you only listen to old Manilow records. You're gonna wake up one morning and realize none of your friends have called you for six months because you're so boring. So why don't you rejoin the land of the living and call up all of your friends and apologize for being such a drip ..."

Azarni rolled her eyes during his monologue, "Dad, do you have to be so dramatic?"

"And what's with the tattoo of the spider and spider web?", asked Inuyasha.

"Dad! I AM 384 years old! Stop treating me like a child! Besides, you have a tattoo.", she retorted.

"I have my marriage tattoo, which I proudly wear.", responded Inuyasha.

"You know your father hates spiders.", said Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around and faced Kagome, "I do not hate spiders."

"Well, they do remind you of Naraku.", said Kagome.

"True. They irritate me. That's all.", said Inuyasha, "Kagome, let's go upstairs. We'll have dinner in our room. Paprika, you ..."

"SPICE! DADDY!"

"Yea Yea, I said that ... you get some rest too. We'll need you at top level tomorrow to see if we can focus on your sister.", said Inuyasha.

"If it's alright with you, Inuyasha, I'd like to connect with Azarni ..."

"SPICE!"

"Whatever!", said Inuyasha, "No. Your engines are already running low from lack of sleep. Now the doctor gave you something to keep you calm that won't harm the baby..."

"You're pregnant?", said Azarni, "How can that be?"

"My uterus regrew or something like that according to Kohana...", said Kagome.

"Oh great...", Azarni rolled her eyes, "Another one..."

"Will you pay attention to me and not to Curry over there...", said Inuyasha.

"SPICE! UGHHHH! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO ACCEPT MY NAME???"

"Inuyasha, I can pick up her aura. I know she's alive ... maybe if Azarni and I ...", said Kagome.

"UGGHHH! I GIVE UP! IT"S SPICE DANG IT! And mom, don't worry, I can pick up that she's alive and unhurt ...ok ...now go to bed and get some rest!"

"Now listen to Tarragon!", said Inuyasha.

"DADDY!!!"

Inuyasha just gave Azarni a "dad" look and he and Kagome went upstairs and into their loft bedroom. Inuyasha flopped down on the king size bed,

"Koshii, I feel like I'm losing control of my pups."

"Don't worry about it dearest, it's just a phase she's going through. Ever since Cedric died she's been trying to find her way. Discovering that she was a strong mystic gave her meaning. Let her go, sweetheart."

"I guess you're right. No other focus on where Juliet is?"

"No. It's like my frequencies are jammed. I was hoping with Azarni ...", said Kagome.

"You mean Pepper?"

"Spice."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, with our daughter, I'm hoping we can zone in on Juliet."

"It's amazing how mystics can pick up each other's auras."

"Our special talent, dearest.", said Kagome, as she gave him a kiss and then walked over to the window, '_Juliet_.', she thought to herself, '_Please come home to us_.'

The next day, down at the station house, Benson walked in to start her shift. Munch greeted her,

"Special delivery, Olivia."

"Huh?", she answered.

Munch thumbed over to her desk. There, on the desk, sat a 2 vases with at least 4 dozen red roses. Benson walked over to it, shocked,

"So who's your secret admirer?", asked her partner.

Benson lifted off the card and opened it. It read,

_"Curiousity killed the cat, Satisfaction brought her back. If you are as curious as I think, meet me at my office in Manhatten after work. Yours Truly, Kentaro."_

"Just a friend I met.", Benson said, as she stuffed the card into her purse.

"Nice friend.", said Munch, as he went back to his desk.

Later that day, in their car, Benson said to Stabler,

"Elliot, do you believe in magic?"

"I'm too cynical to believe in magic. There's something behind everything. Why?", asked Stabler.

"I don't know why I asked. But, do you think there are things in this world that can't be explained away with science or logic?", she asked.

"I would have to say yes, if one believes in God or the supernatural."

After work, Benson inexplicably found herself drawn to the office building where Kentaro was. Why was she there? She headed in and was directed to his office. When he saw her, he smiled broadly,

"Olivia! I knew your curiousity would bring you around."

"You ... you look normal again.", she said, with near amazement.

He fingered the ring on his right hand, "Normalcy spell. You see me as you think I should be. A normal human."

Benson sat down and the two chatted for a while about the family and its secrets. He willing spilled the beans about their ages and everything she asked about and, as a detective, she had a lot of questions ... his conception, birth, life. But, he steered clear of the murders by simply saying he didn't want to talk about that right then. Finally, he asked,

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"I might be. Why?"

"Because I know this hot little jazz club where this great trio is playing tomorrow night. And they have the best steaks off the grill. Interested?"

"Sounds interesting.", said Benson.

"Ohhh I think you will really find it interesting. Meet me at the corner of 10th and Greenway tomorrow night at 7."

"There's no club at 10th and Greenway.", said Benson.

"Trust me.", said Kentaro.


	10. Chapter 10

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 10

At the apartment, the next day was anything but ordinary. After Yasha and Kentaro left, Inuyasha came down for breakfast. Azarni was sitting there playing her handheld game,

So, Parsley, what did you eat for breakfast?", asked her father.

In a sullen voice, she said, "Azarni, dad."

"What was that?"

"I'm going by Azarni while I'm here.", she said.

"Good to hear you're coming to your senses.", he said, then, "Maria, I'll have french toast, light syrup, bananas, bacon - crisp, and cranberry juice, please. And the Senora will have the same except she wants peaches and guava nector."

"Si, Senor.", said Maria, as she set about her tasks.

Kagome joined them,

"Morning, dearest. Morning, Spice.", she said cheerfully, as Azarni beamed at her mother.

"Hon, don't encourage her.", said Inuyasha, after kissing his wife.

"I believe in her wanting to make a stand. If she wants to be called Spice, I'll call her Spice.", said Kagome.

"You're the coolest, Mom. I knew you'd understand. Unlike dad here, who thinks we're still in 17th century Japan. Should I be a virgin and have you arrange a marriage for me, dad?", asked Azarni.

"You're not a virgin?", asked her father, surprised.

"I won't go there.", said Azarni.

"HMPH!", said Inuyasha, "So, how was Borneo?", he said, changing the subject quickly.

"Like, way cool. Totally undeveloped and we heard there were headhunters around. I wished I could have seen some ..."

"Glad you didn't. At least you still have your head. Wouldn't want to run all the way to Borneo with your Uncle and the Tenseiga ...", said Inuyasha.

Maria served breakfast for Inuyasha and Kagome as Azarni got up. Inuyasha commented,

"So you have your ear connected to your belly button with a chain, huh? Which are you afraid will run away?", he said between bites.

"5,000 comedians outta work and you're making jokes. You're hilarious, dad.", said Azarni.

"I try.", he replied.

"So, mom, dad, is it true that Zachary's alive and behind these murders?", asked Azarni.

"Yea, I'm afraid so.", said Inuyasha.

"You gonna kill him?"

"I hope not. It's that entity behind it all. He attacked your mom but didn't finish..."

"He attacked mom? Are you alright?"

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. That's how we found out I was pregnant again.", said Kagome.

"Speaking of which, have you asked Tatsuya or Shinta how that happened? They are demon doctors.", said Azarni.

"Neither could explain.", said Kagome, "They said demons can regenerate a damaged organ but they've never heard of one growing back after being removed.", said Kagome.

"Actually, Kohana gave us more information. She said mystics have been known to regenerate missing body parts or organs.", said Inuyasha.

"She should know. She's the archealogist.", said Azarni, "So how's the search for Juliet going?"

"40 pups searching all over New York City but with all the smells here, it's hard to locate just one. I've picked up Soussoun-Pannan's scent a few times but by the time I get there it's gone.", said Inuyasha, "That's why I'm hoping that you and your mother connecting will at least give us some clue to work with."

"Well, she's alive and I don't think she's hurt.", said Azarni, "Mom and I will connect after she finishes breakfast."

They finished their meals and headed into the living room. Just then, the door burst open and a young woman with silver hair tied up in a messy bun, khaki pants, work boots and a white t-shirt on and a duffle bag slung over her shoulder came in,

"KOHANA!", yelled Kagome, as she rushed over to hug her daughter, "I'm glad to see you, but, why are you here?"

"Hi Mama, Glad to see you too and I'll tell you why I'm here soon. Hey SPICE-A-LICIOUS!", she greeted her younger sister by throwing her arms around her and hugging her,

"You knew about this?", asked Inuyasha incredulously to Kohana,

"Yea. She texted me about changing it while she was in Borneo.", said Kohana.

"What? Are the parents always the last to know?", asked Inuyasha.

"Yup!", said Kagome.

"How'd they take it, sis?", Kohana asked Azarni.

"Mom was cool. But you know dad."

Kohana walked over to her father and hugged him tightly, "Yes I do know dad. How are you Papa? I missed you dearly."

"I'm fine Kohana and I missed you more.", said Inuyasha.

"Is that all you have Kohana, is the duffle?", asked Kagome.

"Yea. I can't stay long. Classes start soon at University and I have 6 classes I'm teaching this year. Just show me the way to the spare bedroom ..."

"It's a 3 bedroom apartment with over 40 pups here ...", said her mother.

"Soooo, we're just crashing like college students after a wild party, huh?", said Kohana.

"Pretty much.", said Azarni, "But I'll show you to a girl's bedroom."

After Kohana got settled, she sat down with her parents and Azarni,

"When I found out this information, I just had to tell you in person. See, when a mystic regenerates a body part, it regenerates from it's last known position, shall we say. For example, if a mystic regrows a hand and the hand is missing a finger, it will regrow with that finger missing. When you last had your uterus, you were pregnant and it regrew ... pregnant.", said Kohana.

"Wait ... wait... wait...", said Inuyasha, "are you saying I had no part in this pregnancy? Is that possible?"

"It's extremely rare. In fact, it's happened only one other time in recent history...", said Kohana.

"Madam Mystic.", said Kagome.

"That's right, mama. Madam Mystic's mother lost her uterus while pregnant and it regenerated with Madam Mystic.", said Kohana, happily.

"But, wait,", said Inuyasha, "The baby had been removed by the time she lost the organ."

"When she was sliced opened, the organ died and that's why it was removed. It died while she was still pregnant, for a short time.", said Kohana.

"So what does this mean?", asked Azarni.

"It means I'm carrying the next Queen Mystic.", said Kagome, shocked.

"Huh?", said Inuyasha.

"Dad, this only happens once a millenia. Madam Mystic was the last one born like this. When a child is regenerated in a womb, the asexual regeneration is always a girl. She'll be pure Mystic ...no demon blood whatsoever. And she's the next queen. The Mystics haven't had a queen since Madam Mystic died in the 1800's ...This is like Christ's birth to the Christians... it's been prophesized and foretold ... do you know what this means?", said Kohana.

"It means we'll have Mystic pilgrimages to our door for ad infinitum now!", said Inuyasha.

"Yup!", agreed Azarni.

"It also explains why Soussoun-Pannan is after the unborn.", said Kohana.

"Oh?", the three chorused together.

"The unborn he's killed and eaten before is like the royal jelly. Powerful ...but not powerful enough for what he wants. Mama's unborn would be the Ambrosia of the Greek gods ... to ingest her would give him ultimate power.", said Kohana.

"What power does he want that he doesn't already have? He is a deity, after all.", said Azarni.

"Probably to tarnish and destroy the purest of souls. Mama's. To control Lady Leilani of the Mystics, the closest thing to a queen the Mystics have right now, after eating their future queen would set him up as the god of the Mystics. That's the closest thing I can come up with. But, I plan on flying to Haiti tomorrow ... I know a Haitian voodoo High Priestess who might be able to help us get rid of Soussoun-Pannan and get Juliet and, and maybe even Zachary, back.", said Kohana.


	11. Chapter 11

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 11

The next day, Kohana left bright and early to fly to Haiti. After breakfast, Kagome and Azarni sat down in the living room. Clearing their minds, the clasped hands together and searched for Juliet's aura. They remained this way for what seemed like an eternity to Inuyasha, but, was actually, only half an hour. As the women concentrated, a blue, swirling aura surrounded them. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared, like a lightening bolt, sending sparks around the room and breaking the two women apart, then disappeared,

"What was that?", ask Kagome, shaking.

"Are you two alright?", asked Inuyasha, who had watched the whole thing.

"Yea, I'm alright.", said Azarni.

"Me too.", said Kagome.

"What happened ... do you know?", asked Inuyasha.

"Something is keeping us away from her. It's surrounding her.", said Azarni.

"It ... being ... the entity?", asked Inuyasha.

"I would guess so.", said Kagome, "It's very strong and when we got close to the aura ... it attacked. But, I also sensed a second aura ... a different aura."

"I did as well, mama.", said Azarni.

"A second mystic aura?", asked Inuyasha, "Zachary is a mystic too?"

"Yea ... it looks that way ... but I can see why mama was having so many problems reading it on her own. The baby inside her ...her aura is so strong ... I can almost read her thoughts ... I was focusing in on a void ... a black void filled with water...", said Azarni.

"And when the baby was filling Spice with it's aura - I was able to clear my head and look for Juliet.", said Kagome, "She's in a warehouse somewhere ... near the water, I think, I could smell fish. That's when we were zapped."

"I'll call the pups and have them search the waterfront. And the fish market. Maybe they'll have some luck .", said Inuyasha, as he pulled out his cell and started dialing.

Later that night, at 7 pm, Kentaro waited anxiously at the corner of 10th and Greenway. Would she come? Would she show up or stand him up? Then a cab pulled up and Olivia got out. Kentaro quickly walked over and paid the fare and thanked the driver,

"You didn't have to do that.", said Olivia.

The cab left and Kentaro said, "What good is having all this money if I can't spend it on a lovely lady?"

Olivia blushed and thought that the night covered it. She was wrong,

"I told you this was nothing. It's an old boarded up building.", said Olivia.

"Ahh. We demons love boarded up old buildings. See ... what's one thing to you ... hides our world. Do you have your piece on you?", he asked, refering to her weapon.

"Yes. In my purse."

"You're gonna have to leave it at the door. They'll be able to smell it on you. Guns make them nervous."

"They can smell my gun?"

"Yup. C'mon.", he took her arm and led her around the side.

Knocking on the door, they heard footsteps. The door opened and she heard a voice say,

"Yea?"

"Kateitenma."

"C'mon in."

They walked in and the creature said to him,

"Hey, she's a human."

"S'alright, she's with me"

"She's got a weapon on her."

"Olivia, give the babboon your piece. You'll get it back when we leave."

"Are you sure?", she asked, pulling out her revolver.

"I promise. Have I lied to you so far?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. But, here.", said Olivia, handing the weapon over to the babboon, who put it away in a safe,

"Let's go.", said the babboon.

She could hear the sounds of smooth East Coast Jazz wafting through the hall and smell the scent of food on a grill. The babboon seated them at a perfect table near the dance floor where they could view the acts on the stage. The place was filled with weird looking creatures,

"Are they wearing costumes?", asked Olivia.

"No. This is their true forms.", said Kentaro.

"But, you look human. They ... they look like a scene out of the Star Wars bar."

"Good observation. Actually, I'm only half-demon so I look more human. Alot of these demons are full-fledged demons. So this is there true form. Actually, very few people know that the Star Wars bar scenes as well as Jabba the Hut and all are real demons."

"Real demons? Not people in makeup or suits?"

"Nope. George Lucas is a top demon amongst us ..."

"He is?", she asked surprised.

"Yup! Most of Hollywood is. But George really blew it when he cast Jar Jar Binks in the Phantom Menace. Ruined it for alot of demons. Had to start using computers after that."

Olivia just stared at him. He breezed off these stories like normal folks talk about their families. Was everything he was saying true?

"So, do you like dry, sweet or semi-sweet?"

"Huh?", she asked, coming back to her senses.

"Wine. Dry, sweet or semi-sweet?"

"Oh, uh dry.", she hadn't realized their waiter was there,

"Bring us your best bottle of white wine and two glasses of water with lemon, please."

"Got it. I'll be back with your drinks."

Soon, the waiter returned with the wine and water. He uncorked the bottle and poured a small amount into Kentaro's glass. Kentaro took a swig and swished it around in his mouth before swallowing,

"Ahhh. Delicious. Please pour."

The waiter did as told then asked,

"Are you ready to order?"

"Do you trust me Olivia?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me? To order?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Two t-bone steaks, medium rare, red bliss parsley potatoes, and your California vegetable medley."

"Oh, fine choices, Sir. You do have good taste.", said the waiter as he collected the menus and went into the kitchen.

The night went smoothly, as they chatted, ate and even danced. It was 1 am when they finally left. He offered to walk her home and she accepted,

"So, your father was a wolf and your mother was human?", she asked.

"Yes."

"I didn't know that was possible. And I thought beastiality was forbidden in cultures."

"Well, my father could look human. He wasn't a wolf when they mated. In all appearances he was human. Inuyasha, my father now, is the same way. A half-demon. His mother was human and his father was a dog that could take on the appearance of a human. Only the strongest of demons can do that. Today, your average demon relies on magic spells to appear human."

"And Kagome, your mother, she's human?"

"A mystic, but yes, human. Mystics are magical humans that are semi-immortal. She'll live about as long as the average half-demon."

"Which is...?"

"1000 years approximately."

"Wow."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a group of thugs appeared in front of them and started attacking. Olivia started to reach for her gun when Kentaro said,

"No, Olivia, these are demons, not humans. Let me handle them."

As Kentaro began fighting them and destroying them, one grabbed Olivia. As she struggled to get away, he tore her coat and scratched her arm with a deep gash. As Kentaro finished fighting he ran over to Olivia, who was holding her arm, in obvious pain,

"One of them go to you.", he said.

"I'll be fine.", she said.

"No you won't. That's demon poison in your bloodstream now. If it reaches your heart it will kill you. Climb on my back..."

"What?", she asked incredulously.

"Climb on my back. I'll take you to the hospital. It'll be faster."

She did as instructed and held on for dear life as he took to the rooftops, finally landing in front of a small, non-descript building,

"This isn't a hospital. It's an orphanage."

"Come inside."

They walked through the doors and to her surprise, it turned into a bustling emergency room, with all sorts of creatures walking around, some human looking but most not. Kentaro walked up to the nurse and told her what happened. The nurse gave Olivia a form to fill out. She did so and turned it in. They immediately took her into the back to receive a couple doses of antivenin. As they waited for the medicine to take effect, they talked some more,

"So, this thing doing the murders is a Haitian deity controlling your younger brother? How are we supposed to prosecute that?', she asked.

"That's why we needed you off the case."

"But the families of those dead women will want justice.", said Olivia.

"And they will get it. When this is over, the USDS will get a demon who's been in a demon jail and set him up with the crimes. He'll be forced to look human and will go to a human prison."

"That's not fair."

"We do it all the time. It's the price we pay for humankind. We don't have an ACLU or civil rights attorneys. And besides, demons live for centuries. Human life in a human prison is a break for them. After a "lifetime", demon officials have the "human" die and the demon gets to go free, his sentence served. It's better than life in a demon prison. If the "human" is sentenced to death, even better because in some states that sentence will come first and the demon goes free again."

Olivia was treated and released. Kentaro finished walking her home. On the steps to her apartment, he kissed her goodnight and he said,

"See you later, Cat!"

"What?", she asked, laughing.

"Curiousity killed the cat ... did satisfaction bring her back?"

Olivia laughed and said, "Yes, it did."

"Ok then. Bye Cat."

He watched as she disappeared into the building before he took off from home, smiling a big smile and whistling a happy tune.


	12. Chapter 12

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 12

Kentaro walked into the apartment. His father awaited him.

"Hi dad. Why are you up so late?"

"Waiting for you, of course. We may have a break on Juliet.", said Inuyasha, then he sniffed, "Why do I smell that human detective on you? Were you with her?"

Kentaro turned away from his father and said quietly, "Yea. Why, is that a problem?", he said, turning around to face his father.

"It's your life, but I don't think getting involved with the detective right now is a good idea. We're trying to get the humans off this case."

"That's not very likely, dad, as long as Soussan-Pannan keeps killing human women for their babies.", Kentaro commented.

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temples, his silver hair falling in front of his face as he hung his head. Kentaro sat beside him,

"You look exhausted, dad.", Kentaro said softly.

Inuyasha rubbed his face with his hands and sighed again, "I am. Anyway, the entity has been quiet lately. Maybe now that he has Juliet and knows that your mother is pregnant with the next mystic queen will keep him from attacking innocent human women. Mind you, I don't like how my family is situated squarely in the middle of this...", his voice trailed off.

"I think Olivia may help us, dad. I think maybe after tonight she may come around to our side.", said Kentaro hopefully.

"What all did you tell her?", asked Inuyasha.

"Not just told her - showed her. I introduced her to some demon places. She saw our world."

Inuyasha looked at his son incredulously, "You did WHAT?", he screamed.

"Shhh, dad. You'll wake the others. It's ok. Really. I mean, if she tells anybody, who will believe her? She'll end up on administrative leave as a nutcase, right?", Kentaro chuckled nervously.

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. Kentaro changed the subject,

"So you said there was new leads on Juliet. Well?"

Inuyasha stood up and walked over the the mantle and picked up a picture of the family. Quietly, he said,

"Your mother and sister connected today. The new baby filled Azarni's vision but your mother was able to get a lock on Juliet. Something about a warehouse and water. She said she smelled fish. And she also detected a second mystic aura."

"Second? Zachary? Is that possible?"

"Obviously it is. Zachary carries mystic traits. I called Kohana in Haiti, she said that could explain why Soussan-Pannan needed Juliet. The reason he attacked your mother while she was pregnant with Zachary was because he sensed the mystic in him. But Zachary's mystic traits aren't strong enough to give the entity what he's after so he took Juliet."

"Juliet's mystic traits are strong. Plus she's young. Easily manipulated.", mumbled Kentaro, "So they're both alive. That's good, at least."

"The entity attacked your mother and sister before they could lock on where Juliet is. Kohana is afraid that this creature will move Zachary and Juliet to someplace new.", said Inuyasha, wearily.

Kentaro looked at his father. Never had he known his father to look so ... old. He saw the worry etched on his father's handsome face. His father carried the burden of being unable to protect his family. Back in the day, he knew his father would have rushed out to search for the enemy, Tessaiga swinging, determined to avenge and destroy. But, not now. In this modern day, Inuyasha knew he needed restraint. This is what weighed heavily on the man's shoulders. How could he ... why should he ... restrain himself when his family was in mortal danger?

_The Next Day..._

Benson stared out the window, as the car driven by her partner moved through the city streets. Her body was at work but her mind was on a certain half-demon.

"Olivia?"

No answer.

"Olivia?", he said, stronger than before, snapping his fingers in front of her face, "Snap back to reality."

Olivia's head quickly turned to her partner, "What?", she asked, surprised.

Elliot looked at her strangely, "You were daydreaming. That's not like you. Do you know something you're not telling me?"

"Huh? Oh no. Not at all. Elliot, could we please stop at 10th and Greenway?"

"10th and Greenway? Why?"

"No reason. I just need to see something.", Olivia said as she turned her head back to the window.

Elliot pulled the car to a stop in front of an old abandoned building. Olivia quickly exited the car and started to examine the building as Elliot looked at her questioningly,

"What's up with this building, Olivia?", he asked.

Olivia looked over the structure and then tried the door. It was locked. It looked nothing like it did last night.

"Olivia? Why did you want to come here?", Elliot asked impatiently. It wasn't like his partner not to share her ideas.

"I don't know. I had a strange idea about this place. But I was wrong. I'm sorry, Elliot.", Olivia said, shaking her head. She knew what she saw last night but now this was just an old abandoned building. She was confused.

"Were you here last night, by yourself? Is that where you got hurt?"

Olivia looked down at her arm and shook her head, "No. I told you it was a stupid accident."

Olivia got back in the car and Elliot did the same. Olivia made a mental note that after work she would go and see Kentaro. She hated to admit it to her sane and cynical mind but maybe ... just maybe ...

_Later that same day in Haiti,_

The cab pulled up beside an old hovel. Kohana stepped out and paid the driver, an elderly black man. Walking closer to the hovel, Kohana shivered,

'What is this aura that I'm sensing?', she thought to herself.

From inside the hovel came an eerily, disembodied voice,

"Kohana Kateitenma - I've been expecting you."

_A/N: Yes I am finally back! After an excrutiatingly long case of writer's block I have finally been able to figure out just what I wanted from this story. I plan to update very soon so I'll be seeing ya!!! Thanks for your patience with me!!!! - InuyashaPuppyDog_


	13. Chapter 13

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 13

Kohana stood stock still, her heart pounding, her pulse racing. Unlike her parents, Kohana was unused to dealing with the occult. Although her family was supernatural, she had grown up relatively normal - as normal as one can when they are a half-demon.

"Enter, Kohana. Do not be afraid.", the disembodied voice called out to her.

Kohana reached the entrance of the hovel and pushed the reed door aside. The fragrance of incense hit her sensitive nose like a ton of bricks. Wrinkling up her nose, she ventured further inside. The hovel was dark and damp and Kohana had to allow her eyes to adjust to the dimness. As her eyes adjusted she was greeted by an ominous sight. The walls of the hovel were lined with jars interspersed with human skulls. Knives covered in blood lined the counters. The picture presented itself like something out of a horror movie,

"MEROW!"

"AAAAHHHHH"

Kohana jumped and screamed at the sound as some jars rocked on the counter. A skinny black cat ran past her and out the door. Kohana then heard a raucous chuckle,

"Hehehehe. What's the matter my dear? Are you scared?"

Kohana searched for the owner of the voice. The same voice that had called her inside. Her eyes spied an elderly black woman dressed in brightly colored clothes with a multi-colored bandana wrapped around her head. She carried a candle in one hand and a set of bells in the other. Kohana found her voice,

"Are you the Voodoo High Priestess?", she spoke.

"I am called Lucita.", the old woman responded.

_Back in New York_,

Kentaro reached inside his pants pocket when he felt the small cell phone vibrate,

"Kentaro.", he answered.

"I'm glad I reached you. Can we meet somewhere?", came a female voice on the other end.

"CAT!", Kentaro's voice cheerfully called out his pet name for Olivia, "Sure we can. Pick your poison, my dear."

"Do you mind if we do a human place?", Olivia queried.

"Not at all. Where do you want me to meet you?", he asked, his voice piqued with interest.

"Pacino's on 5th. Do you know where that is?", Olivia asked.

"Sure do. What time?"

"7."

"Will do. See you then. Bye, Cat.", Kentaro clicked his phone shut, then realized he had an audience,

"Cat?", came a voice from behind him. Kentaro turned to face the voice, a huge smile on his face.

"Judging from that smile on your face, brother, I'd say you snatched yourself a lady.", said Yasha, with a devious smile and twinkle in his eye.

Kentaro's smile grew broader, "You guessed right, Aniki."

"May I ask who?"

"The lady detective from the SVU."

Yasha stared at his brother open-mouthed, unsure if he heard correctly. Kentaro reached over and gently pushed Yasha's mouth shut,

"You're catching flies, brother."

"Y-y-you ... you are wooing the human detective on this CASE??!!!", Yasha asked, still not believing what he was saying or hearing.

Kentaro shook his head at his brother and chuckled,

"And what does the old man have to say about this?", asked Yasha.

"He's not happy but he acknowledges it's my life. As long as I don't jeopardize Juliet and Zachary. Mom, on the other hand ..."

"HMPH! Mom is famous for interfering. I can imagine she has ALOT to say.", Yasha smiled.

"Yea ... she nearly blew a gasket when dad told her.", said Kentaro.

"Dad told her? Not you? Oh boy!", Yasha said thoughtfully, "So how did he break it to her?"

"Oh, you know, in dad's usual way. They were sitting down to breakfast talking about Juliet and Zachary when dad announced, "And Kentaro is banging the lady detective." "

Yasha spit out his drink that he had been downing, at the story. His look of shock changed to a snortle of laughter, "Sounds just like dad. So, are you banging her?"

"NO! Not yet anyway.", Kentaro said with a devious smile.

"You lecher. Are wolves always like this?"

"Dunno. Haven't been around one of my kind for a while. Kouga doesn't count. He's a halfwit.", Kentaro said with a smile, "Well, gotta go. Gotta meet Cat!"

And with that Kentaro turned and walked out the door, leaving his brother alone in the high rise office. Yasha turned and looked out the window that overlooked the East River,

"You're braver than me, brother.", he said as he took another sip of his soda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kentaro walked briskly down to 5th Avenue, a spring in his step. Never before in his life had he felt this happy. Arriving at the restaurant, he found Olivia waiting. His smile grew as he took her hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek,

"Hello Cat!", he whispered.

"Hello yourself.", she smiled at him. He felt his heart leap for joy,

"I'm glad to see you.", Kentaro told her.

"Me too. I made a reservation. Let's go.", Olivia said, taking his hand.

Sitting down at their table, the two shared niceties for a while. Finally, Olivia said,

"I want to help you. How can I do that?"

"We need your team off the case. It's as simple as that. This is a supernatural deity doing this. Let the people who are used to dealing with the supernatural handle it."

"We need a perp before we can do that. Can you provide a perp ... and then will you know for sure this ... this THING ... won't attack human women again?", Olivia asked.

"Yes. My uncle can arrange that. But since we can't guarantee this won't occur again, we'll just set up something so that your team has somebody to investigate. Throw them off track. But, I need you to let me know how it is going ... can you do that?"

Olivia thought for a moment, then nodded,

"Yes, I can do that. But, I want to help you. Will you let me assist in the search for your sister?"

Kentaro nodded solemnly. He knew that this would involve ultimate trust,

"You must never mention me or our search to your partner, ok?"

Olivia took his hand and looked into his eyes, "I never will."

_Back in Haiti_,

Kohana leveled her gaze at the old woman,

"Lucita ...", she started.

"You are from the half-dog family from Japan. Formed because of a time-traveling young girl.", the old woman said.

"Y-you know of my family?", Kohana asked, surprised that someone from so far would know of her family.

"All who are part of the occult know of the demons of this world. And the legend of the time-traveling child and the half-dog have been passed down through generations.", said the old woman.

"Lucita, can you help my family destroy Soussan-Pannan ... he holds my sister and brother captive and is after my mother's unborn.", Kohana spat out.

"Your brother and sister are mystics like your mother, are they not?", Lucita queried and Kohana nodded, "Soussan-Pannan is a dangerous deity. He has been looking for followers for the longest time. The only way to defeat him is to follow him to his realm."

"His ... realm?", Kohana looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes. The border between this world and the netherworld. That is where he exists.", Lucita said calmly.

"Is that possible?", Kohana asked.

"Yes. But this is not as simple as it may seem."

'Simple?', Kohana thought.

"The easist way to destroy Soussan-Pannan today is to meet with him when he first discovered the Mystics. The border between this world and the netherworld in Ancient Japan."


	14. Chapter 14

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 14

Kohana stared at the old woman in disbelief. Finally, she spoke,

"And how exactly are we supposed to get to Feudal Japan?", Kohana spoke sarcastically.

The old woman now stared at Kohana,

"You should know, if anybody, about the old well on your parents' property in Tokyo."

'The shrine! Of course! But, the well hadn't been used for a very long time.', she thought.

Lucita broke through her thoughts,

"I suggest you have your mama and papa come down to talk with me. There are some things they will need to prepare for the trip."

"My parents will not leave New York when two of their children are lost somewhere there.", Kohana protested.

"CHILD! Do you not understand my words? Your siblings are not in New York. Nor are they in any place in this realm. They are caught between realms and the only way to rescue them is to get to that realm!", the old woman announced.

Kohana stood and allowed the words to sink in. Her parents hadn't used the well in years. Would it work?

"Does it have to be that well, Lucita? I had read somewhere in demonology that, like the Bermuda Triangle having sister triangles around the world, time traveling portals exist in other places. Maybe there's one closer?", her voice raised in hope that her parents wouldn't have to fly all the way to Tokyo.

The elderly Voodoo priestess shook her head in disbelief,

"That is a fallacy, child. And even if it were true - what would you suggest they do - hop down every dry well that exists?"

The idiocy of her idea became clear to Kohana. She's have to call her parents and inform them of the old woman's words.

_Back in New York_,

Kentaro and Olivia walked down the city street briskly. The cool evening air felt good upon Kentaro's face. He felt Olivia's hand take his. He squeezed her hand tightly. She stopped and he turned to face her. The street lamp lit up her face,

'Damn! She's beautiful!', he thought.

Before he knew it, Olivia's lips were on his, pressing into him. His heart raced as he took her in his arms. If it weren't for his sensitive ears, he wasn't sure he would have heard her clearly, when she whispered,

"Let's go back to my place."

He didn't need to be prodded. Holding her close, they walked quickly back to her place, bounded up the steps and disappeared behind the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone in the apartment rang. Inuyasha picked it up,

"Kateitenma."

"Dad!"

"Kohana! Where are you?"

"In Haiti, dad. Is Mama there?"

"Yea, she's right here, why?"

"Put me on speakerphone, please.", she requested.

Inuyasha complied and then asked,

"What's up?"

Kohana quickly began relating what Lucita had told her as her parents listened. Kohana could here her father's audible inpatient sighs. She knew was what coming,

"So this crackpot thinks that Juliet is in the border between this world and the afterworld? And that's where we can find this entity?"

Kagome admonished, "Inuyasha!"

"WHAT? You expect me to fly to Haiti to listen to some Voodoo mumbo-jumbo about us going back to Tokyo, jumping back into a well to time travel BACK to Feudal Japan - where, I might add, we may very well run into ourselves throwing off that ... that ... whaddya call it ... space - time continuum thingy hubbub you talk about ..."

"Inuyasha ...take a breath and calm down.", Kagome advised.

"I AM CALM!"

"Inuyasha!"

Her mate looked at her through woefully bale eyes - the sad eyes of a dog being admonished for peeing on the rug,

"I will not leave when Juliet is so close.", he said.

"Inuyasha ... is she?", Kagome looked at him - bearing deep into his eyes, "Is she?"

Inuyasha stared deep into Kagome's eyes. He could read in them what words could not say. Although he, himself, was a supernatural being, he still scoffed at the occult, especially when he didn't understand. Kagome spoke,

"Would you be this adamant if the priestess was Kaede?", she asked.

Inuyasha's mind quickly flittered back to the old miko. He had always scoffed at her, but took her advice anyway. He accepted the Shinto religion because of Kikyo's powers. He eventually accepted the power of Buddhism because of Miroku. And, of course, he had accepted and adopted the Mystic religion because of Kagome. Humans had their ways of dealing with life through faith and magic. This was their power like the way demons had their demonic power. Maybe he was being too hasty judging the old voodoo witch. He hung his head, his silver bangs covering his eyes. As always in the pack, the alpha female had triumphed over the alpha male. Kagome recognized the sign of submission and spoke into the air for Kohana to hear,

"We'll be on our jet to Haiti. Meet us at the airport."

Kohana closed her phone. She knew her parents. When the air had become dead silent, she knew her parents were discussing this as only her parents could. She smiled. She was fascinated by her parents. When there was a crisis, she would see the two of them stare at each other, talking with a sort of telepathy that can only come about when two people had been together as long as they had been and had been through what only they had been through. It amazed her to no end their devotion to each other. Her father would only give in when he knew his wife understood things better than him. If she was self- assured that it was the right thing to do, then he gave in. Her parents were amazing,

"I hope to find a love and understanding just half as strong as that in my lifetime. Then I know I will truly be blessed."

_The Next Day_,

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome informed Yasha of what was happening and had the jet readied, it was early the next morning when they touched down in Haiti. As promised, Kohana was waiting for them at the airport and the three of them took a taxi to the old woman's hovel. Kagome and Kohana confidently walked over to the hovel while Inuyasha hung back, searching the area with his eyes and nose. He let out a low growl,

"Inuyasha?", Kagome queried.

"A demonic presence.", he softly commented, then looked at the entrance to the hovel, when the demonic scent was emanating from. There stood the old woman,

"I welcome you.", spoke the elderly priestess.

"You're the voodoo priestess?", Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes, I am called Lucita. You must be Inuyasha."

Inuyasha again emitted a low growl,

"Kohana, why did you not inform us she was a demon?"

Kohana stared at her father, then at her mother and finally at the priestess,

"You're a demon? But ... but why didn't I pick up your demon scent?", Kohana said, then thought back, as the thought dawned on her, "The incense. You used the incense to make my nose worthless."

The old woman cackled at Kohana's realization,

"Yes, child. You are correct."

At this admission, Inuyasha grabbed Tessaiga's hilt and unsheathed his mighty sword,

"THIS WAS ALL A TRICK TO GET US HERE, YOU NASTY, CONNIVING WITCH!!!", he screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 15

Inuyasha stared at the old woman with death in his eyes. He did not appreciate having his family manipulated like this. The old woman looked at him and started laughing,

"You think you can harm me with that thing?", she said amidst her cackling.

Kohana and Kagome stared shocked at the old witch's statement,

'She's not afraid of the Tessaiga?', thought Kagome.

The old woman calmly reached out and grabbed Tessaiga's blade with her gnarly hand as Inuyasha stared in disbelief. As the old woman grabbed the blade, Tessaiga transformed back into its rusty form,

"WHAT?", cried Kagome and Kohana.

'She ...she was able to touch my blade ... and she transformed it back.', thought Inuyasha in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"See, Inuyasha,", the old woman cackled, "I told you you could not harm me with such a blade."

Kagome recovered from her shock and stammered,

"B-b-but how on earth?", she said.

"That blade may have been formed from your father's fang and forged by old Totosai,", she cackled, "But I was the one who infused it with its demonic power!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in New York,_

Kentaro walked up the stairs to his parents apartment. As he walked in the door, he was greeted by his brother,

"So, Kentaro, where have you been?", queried a very interested Yasha.

Kentaro smiled a cat-that-ate-the-canary smile, "Nowhere important."

"Huh uh. So, my guess, by the scent on you, that you were with that lady detective and you actually caught her!", said Yasha.

"Never could get anything by that nose of yours, Aniki."

"So, how was it?", Yasha asked, curiously.

"Fine. Fine. Where's mom and dad?", Kentaro asked, trying to change the subject.

"In Haiti with Kohana - now stop changing the subject. Just fine?"

"Yes. Yes.", answered Kentaro impatiently, "Why are they in Haiti?"

Yasha flopped down on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table, "Oh alright, you win. Kohana called and said that the voodoo priestess she sought out needed mom and dad to fly down to talk with her about Sousson-Pannan."

"Does she have the answer of how to destroy him?"

Yasha shrugged, "Dunno. I haven't heard from them yet. Dad promised to call as soon as they had word of what to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in Haiti,_

Inuyasha resheathed Tessaiga and approached the priestess,

"You're telling me that you are the one who gave Tessaiga its powers?", he said, pointing his finger in her face.

"Inuyasha!", admonished his wife, "Be nice."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "But, she's a demon!"

"And so are you. Let's hear what she has to say."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and simply said, "HMPH!"

The old lady cackled again,

"Please enter."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who simply smiled and started following Kohana into the old hovel. Inuyasha growled as the strong incense hit his nose,

"Damn incense."

The old woman sat down near a fire and the three followed suit. Kagome started,

"So you know old Totosai and knew Inuyasha's father?"

"You can say that. This is my 4th reincarnation.", she spoke, looking into the fire.

"Incarnation? I didn't realize that demons were reincarnated.", said Kohana.

"Oh yes, we are. I was a great demon during the reign of the Dog General. I was one of his greatest allies. It was with my assistance that he managed to conquer the lands of the west. And it was my beautiful daughter that he wed."

"Wed?", queried Inuyasha, eyebrows raised, "Sesshoumaru's mother, I presume?"

"Yes."

"So you were a dog demon in your former life?", asked Kagome.

The old woman nodded, "But shortly after my daughter wed the Dog General, joining the two most powerful demon families in all of Japan, I was destroyed by a traitorous comrade."

"So, Lucita,", asked Kohana, "If you died shortly after the wedding of your daughter and my grandfather, how is it you gave Tessaiga its demonic power? Tessaiga was forged to protect my grandmother, Izayoi. That was over 200 years after my Uncle was born."

"Ahhh, child, my second reincarnation. I was a bull demon. I managed to locate Totosai, Myouga and Saya and convinced them of who I was. They led me to your grandfather. By that time, he had taken over the protection of a castle town and fallen for the princess that resided inside. I was angry at first. Dog demons are supposed to mate for life and he was wed to my daughter, a beautiful and strong demoness, and he had a strong son. I could not understand what he saw in this ... this human girl."

At this, Inuyasha "HMPH!" angrily, but the old woman continued, ignoring his outburst,

"I realized he had changed and the human girl had changed him. Before this girl, the Dog General desired only power. But, now he cared about humanity and wanted to see the human world and demon world live together. He had married my daughter because he had to - it was his duty. And he had provided an heir, Sesshoumaru. But, with Izayoi, he was a changed man. He was in love. So, when he commissioned Totosai to forge the sword of the fang, he requested that I fill the sword with demonic power necessary to protect the humans - but mostly to protect Izayoi."

"So Izayoi was the Dog Demon's only true love?", said Kagome, a romantic tone in her voice.

"Yes.", admitted the old woman, "And, Inuyasha, he much anticipated your birth. Before you were born, the General requested that I infuse the sword with the power to hold back your demon blood until you were strong enough to handle the implications of such a power. His ghost had Housenki place the black pearl in your eye to hide Tessaiga. He knew what your life would be like, but he had a strong faith that you would be able to overcome such hardships and prevail."

With that, the old woman fell silent and Kagome clapped her hands together like a little girl, so anxious was she to learn more of Inuyasha's past. Kohana stared at her father lovingly. Inuyasha just stared at the ground, absorbing the woman's words. Finally, he spoke,

"Yea, well, old woman, we didn't come here for family stories. My two pups are lost somewhere, held by an evil Haitian deity and I want to know how to get them back."

"Certainly, Inuyasha.", she said, pulling out a crystal orb. Placing it on a table in front of her, she instructed those present,

"Stare into the orb and you will see what you need to do ..."

As they stared, the orb began to swirl with a blue and pink light. Soon an image appeared. Kagome gasped,

"It's at your father's grave. The time Housenki gave you the Adamant Barrage."

Sure enough, playing out in front of them was the near destruction of Naraku. The old woman started,

"This is when Sousson-Pannan first had designs on you, Kagome. He was present at this event."

Soon, the orb swirled again. Another image appeared. Kagome gasped again,

"This is just before we destroyed Naraku for good."

"Yes, Sousson-Pannan decided he wanted the jewel, but you stood in his way, Kagome. You absorbed the power of the jewel when it disappeared from this world."

Kagome was surprised, "I did?"

"Yes. That is why the Mystics came after you. To protect you. And to teach you how to use your new powers that would begin eminating from you."

"My training in Kusamura.", Kagome spoke softly.

"Yes. And after your training you were out of reach of Sousson-Pannan. Until you were weakened by the white witch."

"That's when this all started.", said Kohana.

"Yes, my child. And now you must end it. Once and for all."

"Finally!", said Inuyasha, annoyed, "That's why we're here, wench! What do we need to do?"


	16. Chapter 16

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 16

Lucita looked calmly at Inuyasha as she spoke,

"Inuyasha, the easiest way to accomplish this is to go back to Feudal Japan just before the destruction of Naraku."

"Easiest way? Wench, you make it sound like travelling through the well portal will be a piece of cake. But, we haven't used the well as a portal for years and how do we get the well to deposit us just where we want it to?", Inuyasha asked, irritably.

"It will all depend on the phases of the moon and the electromagnetic field and ...", she started.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa ... the electromagnetic field?", Inuyasha asked, confused.

For the first time, Lucita began to show impatience, "Inuyasha, I will handle the time when you will travel through the well. You need to find Sousson-Pannan in Feudal Japan. He will be hiding in the dimension between this world and the next."

"And how to you suppose we get there? The black pearl in my eye is useless, we can't use a giant chicken to get us through and the passageway in the Realm of Fire is not passable unless you are dead.", Inuyasha advised.

Lucita chuckled, "It is passable with the Tenseiga."

"The Tenseiga?", Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "And do you think that Sesshoumaru is just going to hand over the Tenseiga to me?"

"No, of course not. But, around the time Naraku was finally destroyed, Sesshoumaru threw away the Tenseiga after you proved your worth as successor to Tessaiga. At the time you will be returning, young Rin still carries the Tenseiga waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru to accept it back. You will convince Rin to allow you to use the Tenseiga for a time. Your brother will not notice it missing.", Lucita said.

'Sure he won't', Inuyasha thought, "And, after we find Sousson-Pannan?"

"Actually, it will not be Sousson-Pannan that you will search for. It is one of his young followers, a young woman by the name of Rumi. Through Rumi you will be able to get to Sousson-Pannan."

"And what do we do when we get to this Rumi?", asked Inuyasha, arms crossed.

"You will present her with this.", Lucita said as she opened up her palm.

In her palm was a shiny, blue jewel.

"What is that?", Kohana asked.

"It is a Haitian mystical jewel. Very similar to the Shikon No Tama. Its powers are extraordinary.", said Lucita.

"Is it wise to give an evil deity a powerful jewel?", asked Kagome.

Lucita laughed, "Actually, my child, this is an imitation of the jewel. But, Sousson-Pannan will not be able to tell the difference. But, with this jewel, you will be able to find Sousson-Pannan in this world. While you are in the border between this world and the next, you will also locate the time portal that Sousson-Pannan uses now. The time portal crosses between ancient Japan and the modern world. The other side of the time portal is somewhere underneath New York City."

Inuyasha stared at Lucita, "Why can't we just find the portal in New York? Why do we have to go back to Japan and jump through the well?"

"The location of the portal in ancient Japan is easier to find. After you find that portal - you will be able to travel through and discover the portal in New York City. Only then will you know its location.", said Lucita.

Inuyasha absorbed this information, then asked, "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Lucita responded, "Just get that jewel to Rumi so that you can find Sousson-Pannan in this world. Plus, you will find the portal, which you will be able to utilize if you need to. Other than that, I will give you any other information you need once you return to this world. There is no more right now."

With that, Lucita fell silent and stared at the fire. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kohana took that as a sign to leave. They got up and walked out. To their surprise, there was a cab waiting. They got into the car. Inuyasha flipped open his phone,

"Who are you calling?", asked Kagome.

"Yasha.", said Inuyasha, then, "Yea, son, it's your old man."

Inuyasha proceeded to tell Yasha what had transpired at the old woman's house. Then told his son, "I want you to get all the pups into New York. The younger ones will stay with your wife and Maria. The rest of you I want to go down into the sewers of New York and attempt to find a portal. Stay in contact with each other. You may not find it until your mother and I come through - but I want it marked. Got it?"

After getting an affirmative from his son, Inuyasha hung up the phone and stared out the window. Kagome spoke next,

"It was interesting hearing about your father.", she mused.

"You think so?", Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome looked at her mate, but Inuyasha just stared out the window, thinking,

'Sesshoumaru. No wonder you hate me so much. You realize you were conceived and born out of duty while I was conceived and born out of love. To this day, you still hold it against me. Now I understand why.'

The cab drove them to the airport where Kohana arranged to fly back to New York and Kagome and Inuyasha arranged to have the jet fly them to Tokyo, all of them wondering what was in store for them next.

"


	17. Chapter 17

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh,and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 17

Inuyasha quietly looked out the airport windows while Kagome sat and ate her third turkey wrap,

"Aren't you hungry, Inuyasha?", she asked.

"No. But, you are obviously eating enough for both of us.", he replied with a snicker.

Kagome huffed, "Well, you may not have had anything to do with this pregnancy but I am still pregnant. I forgot how ravenous I get when I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha looked at his mate. Over 400 hundred years together and he still considered her the most beautiful thing on earth. And the most hard-headed. If he had to go back in time to the Feudal Era there was no other person he would want with him but the fiesty, raven-haired Mystic Sorceress Miko warrior he called his wife. His thoughts were broken by a feeble man, an elderly demon toad,

"My Lord, the plane is ready.", he said.

Inuyasha waved his hand and nodded to let the old demon know he had heard and understood,

"Let's go, Kagome.", Inuyasha said, as he held out his hand to help her up from her seat.

_Back in New York,_

Olivia stood outside the Kateitenma apartment building, staring at the facade,

'I wonder if I should go in?', she wondered to herself.

Just then, as if on cue, Kentaro popped out of the door,

"CAT! What a pleasant surprise!", he cried out, thinking, 'I knew you were here, why didn't you come in?'

Olivia blushed, "Kentaro! I was just getting ready to. You suprised me.", she said, laughing.

"Hm-Hm. You can't fool a wolf's nose. I can smell your hesitancy. What's wrong, Cat?", he asked, softly.

"Can we take a walk, Kentaro?", she asked.

"Sure."

The two began walking down the street as a soft rain began coming down from the sky,

"So what's wrong, Olivia?", asked Kentaro.

"Actually, I was wondering how the search was going for your sister?"

Kentaro filled Olivia in on the latest developments, finishing with the pups having to search the sewers and his parents going back in time. She looked at him incredulously,

"Don't believe me, Cat?", he asked, with a grin on his face.

"Still getting used to all of this. How many brothers and sisters do you have?", she asked.

"Ummm ... 122 ... 123 if you include Zachary."

Olivia stopped and stared at him, "One hundred and ... twenty three?"

"Not bad for being married over 400 years."

Olivia shook her head, "How does she remain so slim?"

"Magic spells. Plus she's Mystic. Like demons and half-demons, she heals back to how she was before the pregnancy. It's the same if she is injured."

Olivia just listened and stared. She had trouble comprehending all she was hearing,

"That's just amazing.", she sighed.

"All part and parcel in the life of demons and the like."

Finally, she spoke, "So, when are you going into the sewers to look for this time portal?"

"Once my parents get to Tokyo and the rest of the pups arrive here. Then we will be informed when they return to Feudal Japan by my Uncle Souta. That's when we enter the sewers."

"Can I assist? Please?", Olivia asked.

"Well, it's not really a place for mortals ...", he started, then stopped.

"I can take care of myself.", she spoke, forcefully.

"I suppose you can ... what about your job?", he asked.

"I'll take some vacation time. Capt's been bugging me to do so anyway.", she smiled.

Kentaro sighed. He figured there was no way out of it, "I guess you can join in the hunt.", he spoke, as they started walking back towards the apartment building and the sun came out overhead.

_Tokyo, Japan,_

After an exhaustingly long flight, the corporate jet finally touched down in Tokyo. Awaiting Inuyasha and Kagome was a corporate limo. The limo drove through the terrible congestion of Tokyo before finally arriving at their Tokyo mansion. The couple eagerly exited the car and headed inside for a long shower and sleep in a very comfortable bed.

The day after they arrived, they headed to the shrine. It had been nearly a year since they had last visited and Kagome was glad to see her family again. Her grandfather had long since passed away, and they all missed him dearly (even though Inuyasha wouldn't admit it). Heading into the house, Kagome called out,

"Mama? Souta? Are you home?"

An older Japanese woman, with her hair in a bun, came out of the kitchen,

"Kagome, dear, your here. Why didn't you call and let me know you were coming? Have you found Juliet? Inuyasha, so nice to see you, dear."

Inuyasha stepped forward and took his mother-in-law's hand and gently, gallantly, kissed it, making the woman blush,

"Oh, Inuyasha.", she giggled.

Kagome smiled. She knew that Inuyasha was always grateful that her family had always accepted him, especially after they married, as if having a half-demon as part of the family was perfectly natural.

Kagome spoke, "Sit down, Mama. We have alot to tell you. Is Souta and Hitomi here?"

"No, dear. They are out at the park with the children. Please, tell me what is going on with my granddaughter.", she said, as she sat down.

Kagome and Inuyasha filled the woman in on all that had happened and what was going to happen. At the end, the woman was in tears,

"My poor granddaughter. And Zachary ...the poor boy is being manipulated like a puppet for this ... this thing!"

"We stopped at the Tokyo house before coming here. All the pups have left for New York. We'll find this Rumi in ancient Japan and then we'll find the other portal. After that, it's only a matter of time until we find Sousson-Pannan!", said Inuyasha, through clenched teeth.

As if she didn't know what else to do, Kagome's mother got up and said, "I'll make some lunch. I'm sure you're hungry.", as she headed to the kitchen.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed outside to get some air. Walking towards the Go-shinboku, they held hands as the breeze blew past them. Stopping at the sacred tree, they both looked up to one single spot, the spot where Inuyasha had been bound for fifty years. Inuyasha instinctively pulled Kagome close to him and laid his head on the top of hers. Kagome wrapped her arms around him. No words were spoken. No words were needed. The hug spoke volumes.

After a few minutes of stillness, a familiar voice broke the silence,

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You're back!"

The couple turned around to see their old friend, Shippou, now all grown up, coming up the steps towards them.

"Shippou!", cried out Kagome happily.

"Brat!", spat Inuyasha, upset at having his quiet time with Kagome interupted.

"I heard from Arisa about what was happening.", said Shippou, "When is Sesshoumaru arriving?"

Inuyasha frowned at the mention of his brother's name, "He's not."

"He's not coming?", asked Shippou, "I find it hard to believe that he would know about this strange deity and not get involved. He always has to be in the thick of things. Unless ... let me guess ... he doesn't know about the latest developments?"

Inuyasha's face said it all, "You BAKA!", shouted Shippou, "Don't you remember what happened the last time you didn't keep Sesshoumaru up to date on what was happening within the family? How long did it take you to rebuild your client base in Kuala Lampur?"

Inuyasha sighed. He sure did remember what happened the last time. Just a few snide rumors of shoddy workmanship on his behalf and his business in Kuala Lampur dropped like a boulder in a river. And his brother was responsible for it all. And the fact that Sesshoumaru controlled a good portion of his finances meant that if Sesshoumaru got good and pissed off his family could well be financially ruined. He shivered at the thought,

"I'll call him tonight and fill him in.", said a defeated Inuyasha.

The three of them continued walking towards the ancient Bone-Eater's Well. Entering the wellhouse, they stood at the top of the steps and stared at the old well, now covered again,

"Will it still work?", asked Shippou.

"The old witch believes it will.", said Inuyasha.

"I hope so.", sighe Kagome, "It is probably the only to get my daughter, and hopefully my son, back."

"


	18. Chapter 18

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh, and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 18

Inuyasha paced the grounds of the shrine. The years had tempered his impatience somewhat, but his anxiety over his missing children was threatening his resolve,

"DAMMIT!" he cursed, to no one in particular, "When is that old hag gonna tell us when to go through the well?"

"Be patient, Inuyasha." came a commanding voice from behind, "It shouldn't be too much longer."

Inuyasha turned around. He knew the voice well. Sesshoumaru. They had been in Tokyo for two weeks now and there had been no word from Haiti or the old Voodoo Priestess. At Shippou's urging (and knowing he would be safer doing so), he had called his brother and informed him of the latest developments with Sousson-Pannan. His brother had a huge desire to see this beast dead as well, seeing as the deity had been responsible for the initial death of Sesshoumaru's sons. Only because of Tenseiga did his sons still live.

"You tell me to be patient but, my pups' lives are in danger! How am I supposed to be patient? And I still don't understand what the hell I'm supposed to be doing with this … this stupid blue crystal! It reeks too much of the fucking Shikon No Tama! I don't like it!"

"Inuyasha … do you know nothing of the phases of the moon and other things related to astronomy?" asked Sesshoumaru, slightly annoyed at his brother's lack of education.

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't understand all the talk of how the moon phases affected the tides and other areas of the earth nor did he understand how the moon could affect humans and their emotions. Two of his pups, Shinobu and Fujita, were astronomers, and had attempted to explain to their father about all things celestial, but Inuyasha could never grasp what they were saying.

"When I called Fujita last week, he said something about the phases of the moon and electromagnetic fields from the sun play a huge role in Voodoo." Inuyasha said, trying to sound knowledgeable.

"Correct, Inuyasha." agreed Sesshoumaru, who knew his brother was faking his knowledge, "The priestess is waiting for a certain phase of the moon to ensure that you and Kagome end up at the right time in the past with her spell."

Inuyasha shook his head and was about to bitch some more when Kagome appeared, looking very elated,

"I just received a call from Kohana. All the pups are in place and ready to be dispatched. And she spoke with Lucita today. Tomorrow is the night of the Waning Gibbous moon. Her spell will be in place and we will be able to travel through the well, Inuyasha."

"About goddamn time!" Inuyasha spat, but inside he was relieved. Finally, this will happen.

_**The Next Night,**_

Inuyasha and Kagome finished their dinner early. Kagome had picked up a yellow knapsack, similar to the one she used to carry around in the Feudal Era, and packed it full of supplies. Alone in her old bedroom, Inuyasha pulled his old Fire-Rat robe and hakama pants out of her closet, where her mother had kept them for protection. Kagome, also, pulled out and old school uniform,

"This feels weird." she commented, as she dressed.

"500 years and 123 pups and it still fits beautifully." commented her mate.

Kagome slapped Inuyasha's arm,

"WHAT?" he cried out, "What did I say?"

"Nothing! I guess I just feel old when I see this." she said.

"How do I look?" he asked, after donning his old-style clothes.

Kagome stared. Her mind drifted back to when they were first traveling around Feudal Japan. Before they had become lovers and mates. He didn't look much different,

"HMPH!" she huffed, "I prefer you in your muscle shirt and low riding sweatpants." she smiled.

"Now who's the hentai, hmmm?"he grinned, taking her in his arms and licking her neck. Her low moan of approval as she relaxed into him made him smile broadly, 'Still got my touch!' he thought.

"C'mon." she said, as she pulled away from him, "You're the one who has been so impatient. Let's go get this evil thing!"

"Right behind you." said Inuyasha.

Before heading out of the house, Inuyasha phoned Yasha,

"Yasha Kateitenma." he heard.

"Yasha, it's me. It's time. At 11:15 pm Tokyo time we will head down the well. I expect all of you to be hunting the sewers. Don't let anyone go off on their own … always make sure that at least two are together. And if any of you happen to come across the specter, do not try to fight it, got it?"

"Right, Otou-san. We're all ready on this side."

"I don't know what this jewel is supposed to be used for, but we'll find this Rumi person and give it to her. Apparently, she'll give it to the beast and … well, I don't know what happens then." Inuyasha told his oldest.

"Ok. You'll be coming through the portal?"

"No. We can't."

"I thought that was the plan …"

"It was …but Lucita forgot one thing that your mother reminded me of … we have to return the Tenseiga to your Uncle and Rin. So we will be unable to return to the border between this world and the next. But, you still should be able to find the portal when Sousson-Pannan comes through."

"Roger. Got it. Oh, and dad, good luck. Tell mama I, I mean, we, all love her. And you too, dad."

"Geez, you make it sound like we won't return." Inuyasha replied gruffly, but inside was grateful for the sentiments, "Bye, son." He finished, as he hung up.

He passed Yasha's sentiments onto to Kagome as she finished saying goodbye to her family. Wishing them luck, the two walked outside to the well. Inuyasha seated Tessaiga on his hip as Kagome looked at her watch,

"11:10. 5 more minutes." she said softly.

Inuyasha gently cupped his wife's face and kissed her,

"I love you, mate." he spoke, almost reverently.

"I love you too, my love." she responded.

The five minutes seemed to pass to slow, but, finally, the time came. Grabbing Kagome around the waist, the two hopped into the well as the time-traveling light engulfed them. As they fell through time, the blue jewel in Kagome's hands glowed brighter, a signal to Kagome of the Priestess' spell. As their feet touched down on the other side, Kagome secretly thanked the gods for delivering them here.

"Now let's see if we're at the right time." said Inuyasha.

Holding onto Kagome, Inuyasha hopped out of the well in on easy leap. As they surveyed the surroundings, Inuyasha sniffed the air deeply,

"It's definitely the Feudal Era," he commented, "Kaede is still alive." he said softly, wishing he could go see the old miko,

Reading his mind, Kagome commented, "We can't go to the village. Lucita was making sure we came back while our other selves and Miroku and Sango were out away from the village and away from Sesshoumaru and Rin."

"I know that." he retorted, "I'm not stupid."

Inuyasha looked up at the stars. Oh, how he missed this time. Very few worries. Just him, Kagome, and their friends. Kagome knocked him out of his memories,

"Let's go." she urged.

He agreed and knelt down for her to get on his back. As he took off through the trees, hunting for the scent of Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru, he felt alive again. Wild, free, and alive. Jumping from tree to tree as he headed into the Western Lands, he wished he and Kagome could stay there forever, running free. The sensibility in his mind chastised him, however, as he recalled his pups back home and especially his two missing ones. As much as he would love to be wild and free once more, responsibilities awaited him. He decided he would enjoy this while he could.

His mind full of memories, he didn't realize how far he had traveled. Stopping on a tree branch, the scent of Sesshoumaru suddenly assaulted his nose.

"We're here." he said, as he stopped.

His sense of smell told him Sesshoumaru was leaving Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un behind.

'Perfect' he thought.

He found a comfortable branch on the tree so that he and Kagome could rest. He wanted to make sure Sesshoumaru was far enough away before talking to Rin. As the hours past, Kagome slept quietly in Inuyasha's lap. Realizing that Sesshoumaru's scent had finally dissipated, he woke Kagome and the two quietly jumped to the forest floor,

"It's up to you now, love." Inuyasha prodded his wife.

Rin would probably never give Tenseiga to Inuyasha, but to Kagome? She probably would have no doubts. Kagome walked towards where Rin was resting on Ah-Un. Jaken had walked off somewhere for she saw no sign of him. Approaching the dragon, who regarded her slightly and not as a threat, Kagome prodded Rin,

"Rin? Rin? It's me, Kagome." she said.

The little girl woke up. Kagome noticed that she held the Tenseiga fast in her hand.

"Kagome? Is it really you?" the little girl cried out happily, "I've missed you so much." said Rin, as she hugged Kagome.

Inuyasha watched from a safe distance as his wife and the little girl talked. He sniffed the air. Good. No sign of Jaken or Sesshoumaru. Soon, much sooner than he ever expected, he watched as Rin handed Kagome the Tenseiga. He watched as Kagome hugged the girl and they parted ways with a wave. He was amazed. As Kagome approached him, he asked,

"How did you get her to give it to you so fast?"

"Easy. More than anything, she wants Sesshoumaru to wield it again. I told her that I was going to put a spell on it so that it was powerful and Sesshoumaru would want to wield it." she smiled.

"Gullible kid." he huffed, then sniffed the air, "Shit! Jaken's on his way back. Let's go."

Inuyasha got Kagome on his back and the two flew through the trees, towards the Realm of Fire. As the sun rose in the sky, the ring of volcanoes came into Inuyasha's view. Quickly, they approached the proper volcano. Walking inside, the Guardian Sentinels came into view. As if on cue, the sentinels awoke,

"DO YOU WISH TO PASS?" the one asked.

Inuyasha brandished the Tenseiga as watched in amazement as the two guardians knelt before him,

"HE WHO CARRIES THE SWORD OF THE NETHERWORLD MAY PASS."

The two watched as the gates opened wide, allowing entrance. They walked carefully, both still hoping they would pass the light. As the light bathed them in all its glory, they were relieved nothing happened. Entering the border between this world and the netherworld, they fell through and landed safely on a skeletal bird.

As the couple collectively breathed a sigh of relief, Inuyasha voiced their next concern,

"Now where do we go?" he asked, as the skeletal remains of his father appeared before them.

Kagome searched the area hoping for a clue. She didn't have to wait long as, suddenly, from out of no where, an arrow pierced the bird they were riding on, destroying it. Instinctively, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome as the two tumbled to the bottom. Using his body to break Kagome's fall, they landed on one of the rocks below the mist, knocking them both unconscious for a few moments. Kagome awoke first, shaking her head as she tried to recall what had happened. As reality set in, she realized Inuyasha was next to her, still unconscious,

"INUYASHA!" she cried, "INUYASHA WAKE UP!"

Inuyasha moaned as he turned and rubbed his head,

"Thank goodness." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha sat up slowly, remembering the turn of events,

"Dammit it all. Where did that fucking arrow come from?" he asked, looking around.

"I don't know." said Kagome, then, "From there …that light …see it?"

Inuyasha followed her finger, "I don't see nuthin'." he said.

'Oh no, am I the only one who can see it?' she thought.

As the light came closer, Kagome felt something move near her,

"The jewel." she said, as she pulled the blue crystal out of her pocket, "It's glowing and resonating."

"What?" said Inuyasha, "What does that mean?"

Before she could answer, a booming voice came from above them,

"**YOU THERE. WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHY DO YOU POSSESS THE DEVIL CRYSTAL**?"


	19. Chapter 19

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh, and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

_A/N: Further in there's a small bit of Yaoi. Just be warned._

Chapter 19

Inuyasha sprang to his feet and unsheathed the Tessaiga in one, quick, fluid movement,

"Who the fuck wants to know?" he yelled.

The light began to shimmer and waver as a figure appeared in it. A beautiful, young woman dressed in a multi-layered kimono made of the finest silk appeared. Her long, blue-black tresses draped down her back, nearly to her backside and her eyes were a shimmering violet,

"I do. I am Rumi, the priestess of the underworld. A mortal being should never possess the devil crystal. Why do you have it?" she demanded.

'This is too easy.' thought Kagome, 'What is happening here?'

"You can have it if you want it." Sneered Inuyasha, "I have no need for it."

"Why do you possess it and why are here in this world?" asked the priestess.

"That's my fucking line, bitch! This is my father's tomb. Why the fuck are you here desecrating it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"This? These are the remains of your father? Don't make me laugh. You are a vile beast – an abomination. Half-breeds aren't worthy of sharing the same air as us." she ridiculed.

"You witch!" yelled Kagome, "This is Inuyasha, the second son of the Great Dog General of the West. Don't you know anything?"

"Inuyasha, you say? The beast that was sealed to a tree by the priestess Kikyou, thanks to Naraku?"

"Yea! And I'm the same one who defeated Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Naraku was a pitiful fool. If he had only listened to my master, he could have ruled the world!"

"Your master?" asked Kagome.

"The great Sousson-Pannan! He is an incredible god! He is invincible!"

Kagome tried to keep her cool as the priestess continued mocking them. Inuyasha was trembling with anger,

"You bitch!" he started, but then Kagome stopped him,

"Inuyasha! Rumi …if you want the jewel, you can have it. We have no need for it."

Rumi eyed Kagome warily, "Why will you just hand it over without a fight? To hold the Devil Crystal means to hold absolute power. I find it hard to believe you will just give it to me."

"Will you give it to your master?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." replied the priestess.

"We are interested in meeting your master, Rumi." Kagome continued.

Inuyasha stared at his wife, 'Whaaa?' he thought, but decided to keep quiet. He trusted Kagome's instincts.

Again, Rumi stared at Kagome, "Why do you desire to meet my master?"

"I am Mystic and your master fascinates me. Please allow me to meet him and serve him."

Now Inuyasha was beginning to dislike where this conversation was going. The thought of his wife meeting the creature that held his children hostage enraged him. But, maybe, just maybe …

Surprisingly, Rumi agreed, "Fine. Follow me." she commanded.

The priestess waved her hands and the two of them began floating just like Rumi. She took them to the far edges of the border world. Kagome saw the portal in front of them … Inuyasha never saw it. As they neared the portal, Inuyasha noticed Kagome and Rumi begin to fade to nothingness. He screamed,

"KAGOMEEEE!"

In an instant, she disappeared, and the spell that carried him aloft, disappeared as well. Inuyasha plunged to the base of the border world, slamming into the rocks below.

_**Somewhere …**_

Kagome felt strange as a purplish haze surrounded her very being. Her world began to spin and she felt as if she would be sick. As the whirling stopped, she was able to focus her mind again,

"INUYASHA?" she cried out.

No answer reached her ears,

"INUYASHAAAAA!" she cried out again, "WHERE IS INUYASHA?"

A loud, evil cackling filled the air. Kagome searched the dark, looking for the source of the sound. Her eyes fell to a dim light in a corner. She gasped as a horrendous creature stood up and walked towards here. He was huge, well over seven feet, and his body was covered in weeping sores. His body was grotesquely formed. His eyes glowed a brilliant red and his voice was thick and gravelly as he spoke,

"Mystic Sorceress … you have walked right into my trap!"

_**Border between this world and the next …**_

Inuyasha slowly came to from his fall. His body ached and his mind raced,

"Kagome!" he spoke to himself and then began searching the area. No sign of his wife around. Sniffing the air, he realized her scent had vanished. Pounding the rocks with his fist, he screamed at the top of his lungs,

"**KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!"

Slowly rising from his position, he began to search for the exit. Kagome had obviously gone through the portal, but he had not. Had the portal taken her to the other side, with the pups? Or, as he feared, did the beast now have his claws into his wife? The thought absolutely disgusted him. He had to get out of here and get back to New York, find his pups and find that damn portal! His mind continued to wander as he searched. Zachary, Juliet, and, probably Kagome and the baby. All were in Sousson-Pannan's grasp. His mind drifted to the meeting of the minds that Azarni had shared with her mother,

'Wait!' he thought, 'Azarni mentioned that she felt a second mystic aura … Zachary? And Kohana had mentioned about Sousson-Pannan's desire to rule the mystics.'

"Azarni's in trouble too!" he spoke out loud to no one, then cursed himself, "And I sent her into the undergrounds of New York to search for the portal! DAMMIT!" he cursed himself for his stupidity.

_**In New York,**_

Kentaro and Olivia joined up with the other pups at one of the entrances to the underground,

"What's up with her?" asked Izayoi to Kentaro.

"Huh?" was his reply.

"The mortal." Izayoi whispered.

"This is Olivia and she is helping me." replied her brother.

"Why?" pushed his sister.

"Because she wants too. Don't worry about it, ok?"

"Whatever." was Izayoi's simple reply.

The pups separated and searched. All had been provided with rations to keep them going for a few days without coming out. After three days of searching, Kentaro and Olivia were getting ready to leave the underground to get more rations when the radio came to life,

"Anybody near the tunnel under 33rd Avenue?" came a voice.

"Kentaro here. Shinta … is that you?" Kentaro radioed back.

"Yea. Are you close by, Kentaro?"

"Yea. What's wrong?"

"Azarni, ummm, I mean Spice, is acting strangely." Shinta replied back.

"Be right there. Kentaro out." Kentaro put away the Nextel, "Come on." he said to Olivia.

A few minutes later, Kentaro arrived to Shinta's side. Shinta quietly pointed to his sister. Azarni stood stock still, her eyes glazed over and her arms outstretched, hands bent as if she had them flat against a wall. Kentaro walked over to her. Waving his hand in front of her eyes, she didn't react. He snapped his fingers – still no reaction. He tried to pull her towards him – her feet seemed to be glued to the spot,

"Azarni … can you hear me?" Kentaro asked, loudly. No response.

"Brother … what do you think?" asked Shinta.

"I don't know."

Kentaro pulled out the radio and called Yasha. Explaining the situation, Yasha quickly headed to the spot. As Yasha rounded the corner, a bright, white flash appeared around Azarni, causing the others to hide their eyes. As the light faded, Kentaro looked up,

"Azarni's gone!"

_**Feudal Era, Japan,**_

Inuyasha found his way back to the living world. As much as he desired to go straight back to the Bone-Eater's Well, he knew he had to return Tenseiga to Rin first. He didn't have to worry about finding them. Shortly after starting his search for Rin's scent, his brother's scent hit his sensitive nose,

'Ahhh shit!' he thought, as he turned to face his older brother.

"Inuyasha!" his brother spat out in an annoyed voice, "Why are you carrying my Tenseiga?"

"HMPH! You weren't carrying it, so Kagome and I borrowed it from Rin to get to the border between this world and the next, you moron."

Inuyasha stared at his brother and saw the look. A look of death from Sesshoumaru. Before Inuyasha could react, Sesshoumaru had landed a mighty punch on the side of Inuyasha's face, sending Inuyasha flying and knocking him out. As Inuyasha awoke, he rubbed his cheek gingerly. He realized Sesshoumaru was standing over top of him,

"What the fuck was that for?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"A half-breed such as you should not be defiling father's grave."

"HMPH!" Inuyasha spat, "He's my father too, you bastard. I have every right to be there also!"

"Little Brother, I tire of your insolence. You should be bowing to me. It is time, once and for all, I show you who the master here is. You will pay dearly."

Quicker than a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru had grabbed Inuyasha. Ripping his brother's flesh, Sesshoumaru injected a large quantity of poison into him. Inuyasha mentally cursed himself for being caught off guard. Suddenly, he realized,

'I … I can't move. Why? Why won't my body obey me?' he thought in fear.

Sesshoumaru laughed at his brother's plight. Flipping Inuyasha onto his knees, he taunted,

"This is your station in life, half-breed. You belong on your knees."

Inuyasha continued trying to will his body to move, to no avail. As his mind continued to try to move his body, he felt … no …it couldn't be,

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha cried out as he realized his hakama pants were being pulled to his knees,

"Teaching you a lesson, half-breed."

Inuyasha's mind swirled delusional as the situation became clearer. He was at Sesshoumaru's mercy and his brother was about to …

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Inuyasha screamed in pain as he felt himself violated in one quick thrust.


	20. Chapter 20

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh, and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 20

Inuyasha walked slowly through the forest. His body ached all over but especially _there_. He walked, stooped, his right arm across his chest holding his left arm like a wounded soldier. His mind reeling from what had happened. He knew Sesshoumaru was ruthless, but, never in a million years did Inuyasha expect his elder brother to do such a deed. How on earth did such a thing happen?

Before he realized it, he emerged from the forest. There was the bone-eater's well. He stood motionless for a moment, before retreating back into the safety of the woods. He crumpled to his knees, his buttocks hurting from the force. Going back through that well meant facing Sesshoumaru after what had occured. What had not occured in the past. The future was now changed and he didn't know how he would handle it.

His mind traveled back to the still fresh memory,

'_Sesshoumaru stood over the pathic looking hanyou with a satisfied smirk on his face. "It appears, little brother, that you enjoyed that." his brother sneered as he referenced Inuyasha's own release soaking into the soil. Inuyasha just stared ahead, wondering why his body reacted the way it did when all Inuyasha could comprehend was pain. As Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, he heard the rustling of Sesshoumaru's clothes as the youkai dressed. Inuyasha never looked at his brother as the elder demon began to walk away. Once Sesshoumaru was gone, Inuyasha looked at himself. Blood ran down his legs along with semen. The scent assaulted his nose. His stomach turned and he vomited violently. For a man who had managed to overcome the shame of his past, it didn't take much to revisit that shame. As Inuyasha managed to redress himself, he noticed that the Tenseiga still lay on the ground. Why hadn't Sesshoumaru taken Tenseiga? Was he still ashamed of the sword? As Inuyasha prepared to leave, he reached down and grabbed the Tenseiga. Why, he did not know, but he did.'_

Inuyasha now looked at the sword he held. The sword of life. Of healing. Oh, how he wished it could heal his wounded soul now. He turned his head up to the sky. Why were the fates punishing him again? What had he done to deserve this treatment? He had lost Kagome once for ten years and now she was lost again. His young pups, Juliet, Zachary and, very possibly, Azarni, were lost. His fist pummeled the tree he laid against, knocking it to the ground. His eyes glowed red and his fangs and claws grew in his supreme anger. He had been violated by his own brother! Great Kami, how much more was a man to take?

His body ached for a different release. A violent, feral, animalistic release. Ignoring all sense of human dignity and reverting entirely to youkai, Inuyasha let out a howl of pain that could be heard for miles.

In the small village near the bone-eater's well, an elderly miko stared towards the forest. She heard the howl of a wild animal. The villagers heard it also,

"Lady Kaede. What is that sound? Is it a wild beast? Should we hunt it down before it attacks?" the frightened villagers asked.

The miko shook her head, "Nay. I do not believe the beast is harmful. Return to your work." she said as she looked back at the forest where the dreadful sound had eminated, 'Inuyasha ... is that you? Why are you not with the others?' she thought.

_**Back in New York ...**_

All the pups gathered in the tunnels surrounding the spot where Azarni had disappeared. Murmurs were heard as discussions of what to do were thrown about. Olivia stayed clear of the discussions, knowing she didn't have the powers of the others and didn't need to be involved. Still, she quietly listened. As she looked around in the dimly lit underground, she noticed one of the girls carried a beautiful long bow and a quiver of arrows. Kentaro noticed where Olivia's gaze had carried to,

"What's up, Cat?" he asked.

"Why does she carry a bow and arrow?" Olivia asked.

"Kaori? Oh, that's my mother's bow. My mother's weapon. She has other bows, but, that is the one connected to her heart. It is over 500 years old."

"Connected to her heart? What does that mean?" asked Olivia.

"When we receive our permanent weapon, we carry it with us always, so that the weapon becomes a part of us and we a part of it. Then the weapon will do our bidding and respond to us." said Kentaro.

"Why is it glowing?" Olivia asked.

"Glowing? It's not glowing." Kentaro replied, flabbergasted, not understanding her words. His mother's bow only glowed when his mother wielded it.

Olivia walked over to Kaori, with Kentaro beside her. The girl regarded her quietly,

"Kaori, isn't it?" Olivia asked, "I'm Olivia. May I, perhaps, see that bow?"

Kaori looked at Olivia, then over to Kentaro, who nodded. Kaori handed the bow and arrows to Olivia. Olivia held them and thought,

'The bow is glowing and resonating. Why does no one else notice this?'

As she continued to hold the bow, a breeze began blowing her hair. Olivia looked around,

'There's no wind in here. Where is that breeze coming from?' she wondered.

Kentaro's eyes grew wide,

"**WHAT THE HELL? YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!!!!!!"

_**Somewhere**_ ...

Kagome looked around the dimly lit area while her captor ridiculed her. Juliet! Here she was! She saw her young daughter laying limp on a table. Standing next to the table was a young boy around the age of 10. Was this Zachary? He reminded her of Kanna ... white hair, pale skin, and black, lifeless eyes. He seemed nothing more than a puppet,

"What have you done to my daughter?" Kagome cried out.

"Nothing, as of yet. She is simply, shall we say, asleep." the being responded to her, "Happy to be reunited with your children? You will soon meet another one of them." he cackled.

"WHAT?" Kagome cried, then the realization hit her, "Azarni! NO!"

As the thought of her other daughter hit Kagome, Azarni appeared before her mother, slumped over, seemingly lifeless, just like Juliet.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US, YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed.

The entity laughed, "When you and that other priestess purified the jewel after the first destruction of Naraku, the purified jewel absorbed into your body, releasing you full magical powers which had been sealed up. But, the jewel actually split apart ... the evil side of the jewel becoming the Devil Crystal. The good side of the crystal only exists inside your body. Now that I behold the Devil Crystal and you I will be able to rejoin the Shikon No Tama to its original self. The mystical powers of your children and you will make that happen."

"Shows you what you know. That Devil Crystal is a fake. Lucita said so." Kagome cried out.

The entity laughed again, "You are the one who has been made a fool of. Lucita is one of my minions. So upset was her reincarnated spirit over the betrayal of her daughter by the Great Dog Demon, that it vowed revenge. Takamaru of Setsuna was unable to kill Izayoi and Inuyasha. Her third reincarnation managed to kill Izayoi eventually, leaving Inuyasha alone in this world, but, dammit, that dog survived and thrived. Other hanyous died, but, he didn't. So I managed to unseal So'unga and revive Takamaru for revenge on Inuyasha, but, that plan went awry when Sesshoumaru got involved. Lucita's reincarnated soul wants nothing more than the death of Inuyasha and for Sesshoumaru to have ultimate power. I will gladly help her destroy Inuyasha, but I can no longer allow Sesshoumaru to take control. So, unfortunately, Lucita will have to die. Pity. She was such a devoted follower."

"YOU WILL NEVER KILL INUYASHA! INUYASHA WILL DEFEAT YOU!", Kagome yelled.

"I don't need to kill Inuyasha anymore. He is no more of a threat. I have hurt him. I have punished him. And I will gladly keep on hurting him. Without you and his precious pups, he is nothing but a worthless, filthy, vile, creature. His shame will be his downfall. I shall enjoy this."

Kagome's body filled with anger and her rage was evident in her shaking body. Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat.

'What was that?' she thought.

Sousson-Pannan turned away from his prey and stared at the void,

'_Who is passing through my vortex? Is there another mystic in this family I was not aware of? Never mind. If so, I shall obtain their powers as well_.'

_**Feudal Japan**_ ...

Inuyasha prepared himself. He had to return to the future and find his family or he would never be whole again. He leaped into the well as the light engulfed him ... but ...why was the light orange and red? He was positive it had always been blue and purple before.

As his feet touched down onto the ground he looked up.

'Why was it so dark? Wait ... the well is ... sealed?' he thought.

Using his strength, Inuyasha broke through the top of the well. Inside of the well house, nothing seemed different.. Opening the door, he blinked as the sun hit his eyes and sneezed as an acrid odor hit his nose,

'What the hell?' he thought.

Walking out of the well house, a shock hit him. The shrine was in ruins. Sections of the house of disintegrating and the buildings were covered in vines and ivy. Inuyasha walked around in a daze. The smell hit his nose again. This time he recognized it,

'GUNPOWDER!' he thought.

Heading over to the steps, he looked around. Was he really in Tokyo? The images in front of eyes reminded him of Beirut, Iraq, or Nagasaki. War raged in front of him as people ran from soldiers with guns. Inuyasha stared at the soldiers,

'They're not Japanese.' he thought to himself.

Quickly ducking into the shrine ruins, Inuyasha pulled out a ring and necklace from his hitoe. The magic spell jewelry. Placing it on, he could feel the spell taking effect. Something told him this wasn't the time to announce his demon heritage. Placing Tenseiga in a safe spot, he headed back outside, and walked down the crumbling shrine steps. Trying to remain inconspicuous, he succeeded in walking down the street with only stares from the soldiers. Avoiding all eye contact, he stared at the ground. Finally, he saw what he wanted. In front of him was a newstand with a little Japanese man behind it. Inuyasha spoke to the man in Japanese,

"Old man, what is happening here?"

The old man looked at him fearfully and looked around him then quickly shook his head in a negative connotation. Inuyasha didn't understand the man's posturing. Looking down, he saw a newspaper written in strange letters,

'What the fuck?' he thought, 'This isn't Japanese letters. What is this?'

His eyes drifted up to the area where the byline would be. There he saw the date. He couldn't understand the month written there in the strange letters but the year screamed out at him,

"**2037**?????"


	21. Chapter 21

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh, and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 21

Inuyasha lowered the paper back onto the pile. Searching the surrounding area, he tried to take in all that appeared before him. People walked around, but all the women had their faces and bodies fully covered,

'_This reminds me of what I saw when we visited Afghanistan before the attacks on the World Trade Center. I can't tell if they're Japanese or not. The men look Japanese but the soldiers ... they look ... could it be_?' he thought, then looked at the paper again, '_Damn. Now I recognize the letters. It's Arabic writing. Arabic? In Japan_?'

Inuyasha decided to walk around the streets of Tokyo for as long as he could. Soldiers lined the streets, automatic rifles at the ready. In the distance, the sound of rapid fire and bombs could be heard. As his eyes took in the sights, he noticed that other Shinto shrines and Buddhist temples lay in ruins, and, amidst the ruins of stores and homes, were hovels full of people,

'_Jesus Christ_.' he thought, '_It's fucking armegeddon_!'

As he continued to walk through the streets filled with debris and hungry, decrepit people, Inuyasha noticed that every now and then, he thought he saw people dressed in capes that covered them head to knees. When he glimpsed this, he would turn his head towards the sight, only to find no one around with that type of clothing,

'_I must be going nuts_.' he thought.

Walking further downtown, Inuyasha was jolted by aside by something. In his peripheal vision, he glimpsed another sight in a black cape, but, when he turned and looked around, he saw no one in a cape on the street,

'_What the hell_?' his mind commented, then something caught his eye. Looking down his left arm, slightly sticking out of the slit of his hitoe, was a note,

'_What? My spell should cover my clothes ... how would someone see my hitoe_?' he thought.

Grabbing the note, he quickly took cover in an overgrown, bombed out house. Opening it up, he was surprised to read,

"_Greetings. I noticed you also wear a magic spell. You must be one of us. I am Shuichi, leader of the rebel rebellion of Area 18. You are welcomed to join us tomorrow evening at the Tadahisa shrine basement. Please join us. We need all the rebels to fight the opposition_."

Inuyasha folded the note up when he heard behind him a voice spouting a strange language,

Inuyasha turned and faced a group of three soldiers pointing automatic rifles at his face. When his face registered confusion, one of the soldiers spoke in broken Japanese,

"You there. Put up your hands. What are you doing here?"

Comprehending now what was being said, Inuyasha weighed his options. Standing here and seeing what they wanted, battling them or fleeing outright. He decided to stay put. In Japanese he responded,

"You have business with me?"

In broken Japanese, the one soldier spoke,

"You are unfamiliar in these parts. Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"I live here and I am looking for my family." Inuyasha responded.

"What is your name?" the soldier asked.

"Kateitenma." Inuyasha replied simply.

This caused the three soldiers to begin whispering amongst themselves frantically. Finally, the one who could speak some Japanese demanded,

"You are a fool to show your face out here. The Kateitenma family is a leading band of rebels against the rule of Muhammad bin Laden!"

"Who?" Inuyasha asked, looking totally confused.

His question caused a stir amongst the soldiers. The soldier with barely passable Japanese came forward, violently, attempting to attack Inuyasha,

"How dare you pretend to not know the supreme ruler of the world, Muhammad bin Laden, son of the great jihadist, Osama bin Laden!"

As the soldier reached Inuyasha, Inuyasha reached out with his left arm and grabbed the rifle, breaking it in half with his hand, as his other hand gripped the soldier's throat, lifting him into the air, threatening to crush his windpipe,

"Bad move, little man!" Inuyasha bellowed.

As the soldier held up by Inuyasha gasped for air and struggled, the other two soldiers' eyes opened wide at the sight. They screamed and turned around, running back into the city streets. Inuyasha didn't understand what they were screaming, but he knew he had better make his disappearance fast. Dropping the gasping soldier to the ground and tossing the broken rifle aside, Inuyasha leaped up to the tops of the buildings and took off. Behind him he heard the shouts of men and the firing of rifles, which he was pretty sure was aimed at him,

"Good luck in hitting me, is all I can say." he muttered to himself, as he ran into the distance.

Inuyasha's mind raced.

'_Muhammad bin Laden? The son of Osama bin Laden? Osama bin Laden was dead, killed by American soldiers in a raid at the Pakistan/Afghanistan border in 2010. And now his son was __**ruler**__ of the __**world**_?'

Inuyasha headed toward the Tadahisa shrine. He didn't know why he was 10 years in the future or why the world was now plunged into the ravages of hell, but, apparantly his family was still alive and fighting desperatly to put an end to this nightmare,

'_Yasha, Kentaro, all of you, I'm coming! And Kagome! I hope you're safe_.'

_**Somewhere else ...**_

The young man nervously flipped through the newspaper. His Arabic was decent so at least he could understand what was being said. His features were handsome, but somewhat ragged after 10 hard years of battling the evils. He rubbed his eyes as sleep threatened to take over. Sleep. He hadn't any in three days. Too much fighting. Another man entered the room,

"Aniki. Area 18 is meeting tonight. They have been very unorganized as of late. Should one of us attend?"

The man sitting at the table rubbed his temples and sighed,

"God, Aniki, you look so much like father when you do that." the other man said.

"HMPH! Look like him when? When our dear mother first disappeared and was gone for 10 years? I feel so much older than I really am, Bunza."

"I miss father. I wish I knew what happened." Bunza said quietly.

"Sousson-Pannan happened. He won. He was able to get the mystic powers of siblings as well as our mother. He won. We lost. It's that simple. Father was just another casualty. Just like my wife. My daughter. And that human Olivia."

Bunza looked at his oldest brother. His oldest brother had assumed the position of leader of the pack when their father never returned from the time travel to Japan. It was a position he knew his brother did not want but took upon himself, knowing that it was his duty. Bunza shook his head,

"Aniki ... about the meeting...?"

His brother waved his hand to signal him to go,

"Don't worry about it. I need some sleep."

Bunza quietly left the room, leaving his brother to his thoughts. As the young man continued to flip through the paper, an article caught his eye,

"**Local Soldiers Overtaken by Insurgent**"

The article went on to describe the attack and that the insurgent was a wanted man. The description of the rebel made the young man's stomach curl and his heart leap. The description was of a Japanese man, but it didn't take much for the young man to change the wanted man's hair color to silver, eyes to gold,

"FATHER!"


	22. Chapter 22

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh, and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 22

Inuyasha walked up the crumbling steps into the ancient Tadahisa shrine. He remembered when this shrine had formed in the mid 1800's. The Tadahisas had been a highly respectable Shinto clan in the City of Edo. The shrine was dedicated to Inari ... the kami of rice. Although war torn and battered, standing proud at the front of the shrine under the Torii, stood a huge fox statue - Inari's messenger. Inuyasha looked on the ground. Torn and decaying, a shimenawa from the Torii laid discarded. Inuyasha shook his head. The once magnificent shrine was now a pile of ruins.

Heading further in, he sniffed for clues as to the location of the meeting. With the shrine in ruins, it wasn't easy to decifer where the basement might have been. Inuyasha shook his head again. All he could smell was gunpowder and decaying corpses along with pollution. It was the Sengoku Jidai with filth.

Something caught his eye. Just like on the streets, the image was only peripheal. He felt his arm jerk slightly. Looking down at the slit in his hitoe, he saw another note. Picking it out it read,

"_Greetings friend. The basement is located approximately 15 feet to your left, inside the priest's house. Thank you for coming to join us. Shuichi_."

Inuyasha followed the directions to the priest's house. At the rear of the building was a shouji. Opening the shouji, Inuyasha saw a set of steps leading down and to the right. Following the steps, he was plunged into darkness. His eyes quickly adjusted and at the end of a hall he saw another shouji. Opening this shouji, he entered a huge room filled with tables, chairs and a stage. Here sat about two hundred people. No ... not people ... his nose told him otherwise. They were all demons of some sort.

'_Why hadn't I picked up their scent_?' he wondered, when he realized how many were gathered.

"I can tell you're confused, my friend." came a voice behind him.

Inuyasha twirled around, "Who are you?" he inquired.

"I am Shuichi, my friend. I am glad you have joined us. We can use more allies."

"Shuichi, you say. Can you please tell me what is happening outside?" asked Inuyasha.

Shuichi stared at Inuyasha and blinked hard, "Whaddya mean, tell you what is going on outside? Have you been in a coma for the last thirty some odd years, my friend?"

'_Thirty_ some odd years?' he thought, then said, "Yea, I guess you can say that. So what is going on?"

Another demon approached them, overhearing their conversation, "Shuichi ... do not trust this man. His feigned innocence could be a trap for the government to find us rebels."

"You fool!" bellowed Inuyasha, "I just wanna know what the fuck is going on outside. Why can I only see you out of the corners of my eyes outside and why the fuck couldn't I smell a huge group of gathered demons when I was a mere 40 feet away from you people?"

"Inuyasha????? Is that really you?" came a voice from the other side of the crowd.

Inuyasha turned back towards the crowd, which had now become silent. He knew that voice ...

"SHIPPOU!" he called.

"INUYASHA! We thought you were dead! When you didn't return to us!" cried the fox demon, running up to his old friend, "Shuichi, you can trust him. This is Kateitenma Inuyasha, patriach of the great Kateitenma clan!"

Shuichi turned back to Inuyasha and stared, then bowed deeply, "Kateitenma - san. I apologize. I did not recognize you. As Shippou has said ... you were believed dead."

"Yea, well, I can assure you, the news of my demise has been greatly exaggerated. Now, Shippou, can you tell me what is going on here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Of course, Inuyasha. Come with me. Shuichi, carry on with the meeting." said Shippou.

"But, Shippou-san, where are you going?" asked Shuichi.

"Simple. I know quite a few people who are interested in seeing Inuyasha again." said Shippou, motioning Inuyasha to follow him.

The two old friends headed to another room. Upon entering, Shippou handed Inuyasha a long, black cape,

"What the fuck is this for?" asked Inuyasha.

"You wondered how you could only see us in passing and how our scents were masked. This is the answer."

"A cape?"

"Not just any cape. It produces the strongest magic spell I have ever seen. Izayoi created the spell that permeates these capes." said Shippou.

"Izayoi." Inuyasha breathed, "My pups are still alive? And Kagome?"

"Inuyasha. You need to know. After you went through the well, things changed. The Tenseiga went missing. Without the Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru seemed to have lost his way. Sousson-Pannan was able to get a hold of evil to rule the world ..." Shippou began explaining all of what changed.

"Wait. Wait. If you are saying time changed when I went back through time, then how do you know all of what happened in the previous existance?"

"Yasha."

"Ok, now I'm really confused."

"The pups went into the New York underground searching for the time portal. Azarni was pulled in because she is mystic too. Then the human detective, Olivia Benson, touched Kagome's bow and arrow. That is when something strange happened. Olivia disappeared into the vortex. Yasha said that is when he heard a voice. A young male voice. It told him to take all the pups back to the New York co-op and gather. Sesshoumaru heard it too. He gathered me and his family and we flew to New York. A few days after we all gathered, something strange happened outside. The sky went dark and the air began to swirl. It last for what seemed like days. When it finally let up, it was a whole new world ...a world torn apart by war. It was like the past 30 years hadn't happened. Fundamentalist Islamics had taken over the world, thanks to Sousson-Pannan. But we ... were unaffected. We had been protected. Although we saw the changes to the world, we still had our memories of the previous world. To us, our past remained the same, yet altered. It was as if we had two pasts."

Inuyasha listened carefully, "So are you saying there are two of all of us out there?"

"Yes. Essentially. The true _us_ are hidden. The fake us ..."

"Are not. Shippou ...what about Azarni, Juliet, and Kagome ..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off at his wife's name.

"They are fine. Protected, just like the rest of us."

"Where are they?" asked Inuyasha, excited.

"In Canada ... at the compound."

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, then asked, "So, Shippou, do you know who protected all of you?"

Shippou nodded, "Yes. It was Zachary ... and Olivia ... the human detective."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, "HUH?"

"Olivia ... she's not human after all ... none of us knew it ... not even her." said Shippou.

"Not human ... she's demon?" asked Inuyasha.

"No ... she's mystic. PURE mystic." said Shippou.

"Pure mystic? Mind explaining Shippou?"

Another voice joined the conversation, "Pure mystic ... as in born asexually through a regenerated uterus. Using only the blood of the mother."

Inuyasha spun around, "YASHA!" he cried in joy, hugging his son tightly. As the two hugged, Yasha felt tears well up in his eyes. Pulling away, Yasha looked at his father,

"Dad, do you inderstand what I just said?"

Inuyasha looked at his oldest son, registering what Yasha had just told him,

"Olivia ... she's ... that can't be ... she's ..." Inuyasha stammered.

"Olivia is the child Mama was carrying when you left." finished Yasha.

Inuyasha stared confused at his son, not comprehending what Yasha was really saying.

"Dad. Olivia is from the future. She is the Mystic Queen."


	23. Chapter 23

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh, and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 23

Inuyasha stared at his son as the revelation was made,

"She's ... the child Kagome was carrying?"

"Yes. After Olivia went through the vortex, Mama, Azarni, and Juliet returned to us ..."

"And Zachary?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'll get to him in a minute, dad. Anyway, right after that I heard, what I later determined was Zachary's voice, telling us to take refuge at the apartment. When we emerged from the apartment, Zachary was there. He was wiser than his 10 years. He informed us that we must take refuge at the Canadian compound. That is where mama birthed her child. Zachary seemed to be a messenger for the mystics. Shortly after the baby was born, a group of mystic pilgims showed up and informed us they needed to take the child away for her safety. Mother didn't want to let her go, but Zachary insisted it was what had to be done. So, reluctantly, mama gave the baby to the pilgrims and they disappeared."

"That's not like your mother." grumbled Inuyasha.

"No. But, she knew the baby was the next Mystic Queen. It was only right that the mystics raise her."

"True. Continue." said Inuyasha.

"It was after that that Zachary informed us that Olivia was the baby ... sent back in time from the future to right a wrong. We didn't understand .. still don't really. All we know is that it relates to the fact that the Tenseiga went missing ..."

"The Tenseiga isn't missing. I have it." said Inuyasha.

"What? How did you come to possess the Tenseiga? Mama said that it should have been returned to Rin and Uncle after you two passed through to the border world ... but then you never appeared out of the well, we assumed you were stuck back in the Feudal Era ..."

"HMPH! I thought I heard I was dead!"

"We never believed that, dad. We just said that to throw off questions. Now, stop changing the subject ...how did you come to possess Tenseiga and where is it now?"

"Never mind how I came to get it. But, right now it's hidden at the Higurashi shrine."

"That's great news. We need to get it to Olivia ..."

"Olivia? Why?"

"She's the key ...Olivia and Zachary both... only they can right the wrong ... it has something to do with the Tenseiga, the pure Shikon No Tama and the Devil Crystal."

"So now that the Tenseiga is back in this world ... what we see outside will be changed?"

"Yes ...according to Zachary."

"How does Zachary know all this?"

"I don't know ...all he has explained to me is that he knows Sousson-Pannan inside and out because the deity raised him."

"If Zachary knows so much, why did Sousson-Pannan release him so easily?"

"It all had to do with Olivia. That's all we know, dad."

The three of them fell silent. Finally, Inuyasha spoke,

"I want to see your mother. And all the pups. I need to know they are all ok." he said quietly.

"You'll need to don this cape." said Shippou, "That's the only way you'll be able to travel freely. Humans cannot detect this spell at all and demons can only detect it partially ... that's why you could only see us through your peripheal vision." explained Shippou.

"Fine. How do we travel from Japan to Canada?"

"Uncle has that set up ..." started Yasha.

Inuyasha's face turned angry, "Speaking of your Uncle ...where is the bastard?"

"At the Tokyo compound with Bunza and Kieran." said Yasha.

"Good. Let's go. I've got an issue to settle with him."

Yasha and Shippou looked at each other and shrugged. They were used to the animosity between the brothers, but this time, Inuyasha's anger seemed more ... intense. They were curious to understand the cause.

The three don their capes and headed out into the dark city streets. Humans had now retired to what abodes they had, but, Inuyasha could now see that demons roamed the streets. Under the protection of the magic capes, he realized how the rebels operated. The humans, unable to detect the disguised demons, were not able to withstand attacks. Many soldiers fled in fear as "ghosts" seemingly took their revenge. Inuyasha smiled. His lovely daughter Izayoi was amazing.

On the way to the compound, the three stopped at the Higurashi shrine. Inuyasha ran in and retrieved the Tenseiga. As the three continued on their journey to the outskirts of Tokyo and the Kateitenma house, Inuyasha noticed the Tenseiga glowing and resonating,

'_Kagome said the Devil Crystal glowed and resonated too_.' he thought.

Arriving at the house, Inuyasha was glad to discard the dreaded cape. He always hated going incognito, but, he had to admit, it was better than dealing with an assault rifle in your face.

Bunza came out to greet them and stopped dead,

"Fa ... father?" he asked, incredulously.

Inuyasha beamed, "Yes, Bunza it's me." he said, reaching out to hug his son.

Kieran heard the commotion and joined the group, just as shocked to see his father standing there before him. As the boys greeted their long-lost father, a voice broke through,

"Well, little brother, it is about time you returned and graces us with your presence."

Inuyasha broke free from his sons' embraces and walked over to his brother. Without a word, Inuyasha's right fist made contact with Sesshoumaru's left cheek, sending the daiyoukai flying across the compound. Shippou, Yasha, Bunza and Kieran just stared. Had their father gone mad?

A dazed Sesshoumaru sat up, rubbing his left cheek,

"You half-breed. That was uncalled for. Why did you strike me?"

"You fucking bastard. As if you don't know. How dare you act like that around me now after what you did to me when I traveled back to Feudal Japan. Are you happy now that you proved your fucking dominance over me?"

"Inuyasha. I know nothing of what you are talking about. What did I do to you in Ancient Japan? And why are you holding _**MY**_ Tenseiga?" Sesshoumaru asked, finally getting to his feet.

Inuyasha shook with anger. How dare his brother feign innocence with him ...especially after what he had put Inuyasha through,

"Yasha. Bunza. Kieran. Shippou. Please leave us alone." Inuyasha said, through gritted teeth.

Yasha sensed his father's seething anger and quickly urged his brothers and friend to leave the brothers be. Once alone, Inuyasha leveled an angry glare at Sesshoumaru,

"You bastard!' he spat, "When I went to return Tenseiga to you, he lorded over me and fucking RAPED me! I know you hated me ... but Jesus Christ ... you didn't need to violate me!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide as shock registered on his face,

"Inuyasha! You are talking nonsense. I have done nothing to you. What you say disgusts even I, Sesshoumaru."

"Don't lie to me, you asshole!"

"I have no reason to lie to you, Inuyasha, because I did nothing to you. I don't care if you don't believe me."

Inuyasha's fists clenched and his body shook with sheer anger, "Sesshoumaru!"

"Inuyasha, if what you say really happened, then it was someone else who impersonated me and did this to you. Probably in the same way that Naraku decieved you and that priestess so many years ago."

Inuyasha's mind raced ... '_Could Sesshoumaru be telling the truth? Could it have been someone else? Sesshoumaru had done many things to him before, but he had never lied to him_.'

"Little brother, I believe your anger would best be directed elsewhere." he heard Sesshoumaru say.

Inuyasha turned and lowered his head. So many things were happening and his mind was full of images, thoughts and memories. He felt old. So old. His shoulders sagged as if he carried the world on his shoulders. He fell to his knees and began to weep. Sesshoumaru simply stared at his brother,

"You always let your emotions run away with you, little brother. That must be the curse of that mother of yours ... that human mother. Surely, our great and terrible father did not allow his emotions to run away with him. That is why you are what you are ... and why I have always been ashamed that my father's blood runs through your veins."

Inuyasha felt the anger well up inside of him again. He didn't need Sesshoumaru's superiority game again. Not now. No! Rising to his feet, Inuyasha faced his brother. His years of training in Kusamura under Masakazu came rushing back to him. Releasing years of pent-up anger against his brother, Inuyasha released it all through his fists upon his unsuspecting kin.


	24. Chapter 24

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh, and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 24

Inuyasha walked away from his brother, who lay in a crumpled heap on the compound grounds. Walking into the bombed out foyer of his main Japanese home, he stopped and sniffed. The shadow attempted to move away quietly, unnoticed, but soon realized that the attempt was futile. He had been discovered,

"Yasha!" his father called.

"Hai, Otou-san." Yasha replied in his formal Japanese.

Inuyasha faced his son and their eyes met. Recognizing the look in his father's eyes, Yasha quickly averted his eyes to the ground. He was not about to challenge his father.

"You overheard. You stayed behind and listened." his father said to him.

Yasha kept his eyes on the ground, "Hai, Otou-san." he replied, softly.

Yasha kept his breathing steady and still, through years of practice. He was well aware of his father's anger and had no desire to see it released upon himself, especially after what he had just witnessed. Still, he had disobeyed a direct order from the Alpha male of the pack. This was generally considered unforgivable. He knew he deserved to be shunned ... or worse. He awaited his punishement,

::: Beta male disobeyed Alpha male ::: Inuyasha growled in the ancient Inu youkai language.

::: Yes ::: Yasha responded in kind.

::: Other males:::

::: Did not overhear :::

Yasha let out a small whine from his throat ... a whine of submission and obedience, hoping to appease his father. He remained stock-still, almost daring not to breathe. Then he heard it, or thought he did. Yasha looked up a bit at his father, making sure not to make eye contact. His father stood there next to him. Almost imperceptible, his father released a low, deep rumbling from his throat. Yasha released his breath, gratefully, and relaxed. Walking close to his father, he leaned in and licked his father's chin ... the sign of submission. His father had not shunned him from the pack. Inuyasha growled again and this time Yasha allowed himself to make eye contact with his father.

"Gather the others." Inuyasha stated, "I need to see your mother as soon as possible."

Yasha turned to get Shippou and his brothers. He wasn't about to disobey another direct order for anything. His sensitive nose informed him of his father's wants and needs. He had displeased his father enough by disobeying him when he was angry. To disobey a youkai, or even a hanyou, in desperate need of mating would warrant him a fate worse than death.

Inuyasha walked back to where his brother sat in the courtyard, nursing his wounds.

"Let's go, you bastard. We're going to Canada."

As sensitive as Yasha's nose was, Sesshoumaru's was even more so,

"HMPH! Your body reeks, Inuyasha. All you can think about, with all that is happening around you, is bedding your mate. I'll stay here, thank you."

Inuyasha bonked his brother on the head, hard,

"You idiot! We need the fucking Tenseiga to stop all this madness! You are the only one who can wield it! Don't tell me you aren't coming along!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

Sesshoumaru rose from his position on the ground and silently walked into the house. Inuyasha followed behind. When Shippou, Bunza, and Kieran saw Sesshoumaru, they stopped what they were doing and stared. They had never seen the proud daiyoukai look so ragged and disheveled. Their eyes went to Inuyasha and then to Yasha. Yasha met their eyes and simply nodded silently. The young men understood what was being conveyed. The young men all thought the same thing,

'Bout time Inuyasha stood up to him.'

Donning the capes, the six men headed out to the airport. The spells kept the men hidden as they contacted other demons incognito and arranged to be transfered out of Japan and into Canada. Inuyasha was impressed with the efficiency of the entire operation. Secretly boarding a plane, Inuyasha was unnerved to find that the only humans traveling were Arabs. His skin began to crawl from the lack of freedom the world now had. Yasha had started telling his father of the way the world was now. Inuyasha was disturbed to hear that if his wife, or any other woman or girl in his family wished to go out without the spell, they had to wear a burka, the traditional Afghani dress forced on women by Al-Qaida. What horrified him most was to learn that Yasha's beloved mate and young daughter were murdered, shortly after the world change, when they didn't conform. Anger seethed inside him as he vowed to return the world to its former glory. The world had had its problems, but it was nothing like what he now witnessed.

Arriving in British Columbia, the men were whisked away in an old Hummer. Yasha proceeded to inform him that the family money was safe, thanks to Uncle, but the companies owned by the brothers were in financial ruin because neither Yasha or Sesshoumaru agreed to work for Al-Qaida. Inuyasha noticed that the driver of the Hummer took the secret access route to the Canadian compound and was glad he had taken the time, so many years ago, to protect the compound in such a way. As the property came into view, Inuyasha was relieved to see that it had not changed in the least. He learned from Yasha that it was still a full working farm with a full staff, capable of providing food and clean water to both clans of dog-demons, their servants and the assistants to the war.

Getting out of the car, Inuyasha's first thought was to put his nose to the air,

'_There it is_.' he thought.

Picking up his pace, Inuyasha burst through the front door of his house. Ignoring all his pups and servants, who registered disbelief and shock over who had just entered, Inuyasha bounded into the kitchen. There, standing at the sink in a soft, summery pink kimono, stood Kagome. He breathed her name reverantly,

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up as confusion, shock and then elation swept over her face,

"INUYASHA!" she screamed.

She ran into his arms, millions of questions running through her mind, as she passionately kissed the man she had missed for ten years. Though it wasn't as long for her mate, to him it did seem like a thousand years. Inuyasha picked up his mate, bridal style, and triumphantly carried her upstairs, leaving Yasha to explain his re-appearance to everyone else.


	25. Chapter 25

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh, and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 25

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down on their bed. Kagome began to speak,

"Inuyasha ...where have you been ...?"

"Shhhh." he said, putting a finger to her lips, "There'll be plenty of time for talk later."

He replaced his finger with his lips and kissed her, wrapping his left arm under her neck and right arm under her waist, he pulled her body to him. Kagome moaned into his mouth as his tongue separated her lips so he could enter her mouth. Gently, he traced his tongue around the inside of her mouth, licking her teeth and playing with her tongue. She responded back by placing her tongue inside his mouth and lolling it around, ever mindful of his fangs.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked at her in awe. He couldn't believe what he felt for this woman even after all these years. He stood up and removed his fire-rat clothes, allowing them to drop to the floor. She drew in a sharp breath and looked at her mate. Inuyasha was still incredible ... every time she saw his naked body her reaction was the same. She sat up and assisted Inuyasha in removing her kimono then laid back down, rubbing her hands over her nakedness. He grabbed her hands gently and kissed the palms,

"I'll do that for you." he said, his voice husky and full of lust. She smiled at his offer, "I'm all yours."

Inuyasha began to rub his hands over her smooth skin. Starting at her face, he gently kissed every inch of skin, moving slowly down to her neck and shoulders. In between butterfly kisses, he gently nipped her skin with his fangs, causing Kagome to shudder. Running his tongue up and down her right arm first and then her left arms, he would finish each arm by gently sucking her fingers. Kagome moaned at his touch, arching her back and begging for more. He complied by moving his hot, wet mouth to her sensitive nipple as he gently kneaded the other breast, rubbing the nipple between his fingers. As he pulled her nipple into her mouth, Kagome traced her nails down his back, scratching his back up and down.

Inuyasha moved his attentions to the other breast and repeated his minstrations. Kagome moaned her approval as she moved her hands to his hair and pulled his head closer to her. Inuyasha then slowly trailed his tongue down her belly and began to kiss and nip her tender skin. He then proceeded to trail kisses down her legs to her toes before lastly ending up between her legs. His slow, tortuous foreplay was driving Kagome wild and she was anxious for a release. For Inuyasha's part, his demon was demanding his own release ... demanding to go faster ... but Inuyasha kept his demon down, determined to enjoy every agonizingly pleasant second.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's legs, using his fingers to spread apart her opening. Inhaling deeply, he became intoxicated by her sweet scent of arousal. Using his tongue, he parted her folds and licked and suckled his way to her core. As her came upon her clitoris, he gently lick and teased the sensitive nub, causing Kagome to push her hips up towards him, looking for more. He complied by lolling the nub around with his tongue before finally taking it full into his mouth and sucking deeply. As she cried out her pleasure, her hands squeezed his head and pushed him deeper towards her. Gently, ever mindful of his claws, he pushed one, then two fingers into her core, driving her even deeper into bliss. Her moans and mewling hitting his ears, he moved his fingers in and out, faster and deeper, as his mouth worked her nub. As her cries became more demanding and her body bucked, he pushed in two more fingers and picked up the pace, sending Kagome over the edge as her muscles tightened and released, sending waves of sheer pleasure through her and mounds of juices pouring into his waiting mouth.

Inuyasha lapped her juices up as he allowed her a moment to come down from the clouds. He smirked inwardly at his ability to drive Kagome crazy with lust. He moved back up to her face and kissed her lips tenderly, as she panted her appreciation for his talents. Once she was able to, she repeated upon him what he had done to her. Placing kisses over his bare skin, she licked and nipped her way down every inch, determined to recreate the same painstaking torture on her mate. It worked. Numerous times, he attempted to get her to quicken her pace and move to his hardened member, straining for its own release, but she refused, making sure she slowed herself down even further, if that was possible.

Reaching his nipples, she teased them mercilessly, causing Inuyasha to curse her which, in turn, caused her to laugh. As she sucked his fingers and toes, Inuyasha felt for sure he would never survive till she got to his most important part. After what seemed like an eternity to him, she finally wrapped her fingers around his hardened muscle and, to his pleasure, wasted no time in covering it with her mouth.

With practiced ease, she bobbed up and down on his massive staff as her hand squeezed and massaged him. He held back his release, wanting to enjoy his wife's attention on his sensitive skin. He wound his hands in her hair and began to control her movements, motioning to her when to slow down and when to speed up. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned in hedonistic pleasure as he finally released his load into her waiting mouth. Kagome greedily sucked and swallowed, enjoying the bitter taste that was purely Inuyasha. Releasing her head, he allowed her to move into his arms, where they lay together for a while, holding each other and sharing kisses as they both came down for their highs.

Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her as he rolled her onto her back. The missionary position was probably the most basic but, all in all, he had to admit, it was his favorite. Being able to look into her eyes as he entered her, being able to see the emotions play out on her face as they became one, enthralled Inuyasha to no end. It was something he had discovered from their very first mating and he treasured it. As he became on top of her, he felt her legs part astheir kisses became heated and passionate. Positioning himself, he pushed inside as she gasped into his open mouth. He wasted no time, moving in and out, pushing harder and deeper and faster. As he continued to bang her, Kagome's head flew back and her moans and cries mixed together. The tenderness was pretty much gone as the two of them became caught up in sheer animalistic pleasure, grunting, screaming, moaning, wanting nothing more than a feral release. It didn't take long for Kagome's body to release its first orgasm and it took all of Inuyasha's years of practice to keep from blowing his load right then and there as Kagome's body squeezed him tightly. He was determined to have one huge release instead of his normal smaller, less intense ones. He continued to pump into her body, watching her face as orgasm upon orgasm raced through her, enjoying every moment of his power over her. He finally reached the time when her orgasms gave her body no breaks, rising and crashing into one another, never releasing their hold on her.

It was now he decided to give into his demon's demand for pleasure and relinquish his hold over his own pleasure. As the pressure inside him built up to a feverish pitch, he released, sending mounds of his seed inside her, filling her up. To him, it felt like Mt. Fuji had released all its built up energy, and his moans were practically screams. As his body emptied, he sank into her arms, holding her even tighter. The two of them panted, sweat mixing together. Kagome gently ran her one hand up and down his back while the other petted his soft silvery mane.

In one movement, Inuyasha rolled off of her, never releasing her from his grip. The two laid together, spent, their arms wrapped around each other, their foreheads touching. Inuyasha growled out the one sacred word,

:::mate:::

Kagome responded,

:::mate:::

Kagome had lots of questions to ask her husband but right now all she wanted to do was sleep in his arms. Where he had been didn't matter anymore, nor did what was going on outside their protected cocoon. Inuyasha was beside her again and that was all that mattered. Anything else could wait until morning. She fell asleep, contented for the first time in years.

------------------------------------------------

A short way down the hall, their oldest son smiled. He could smell the scent of mating and his parents' release in the air. He knew his parents were the happiest when they were together and having lived through two separate times when the lovers were apart weighed heavily on him. He sighed. His father was back now and the Tenseiga was present. He prayed they could change the world as they were living in now back to before his father had disappeared. Back to when his own mate still lived. And his young child. Yasha retired to his bedroom to wait until morning. He prayed to the kami that the morning sun would see the start of a change in the dreaded war.


	26. Chapter 26

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh, and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 26

The next morning, Inuyasha walked downstairs and into the dining room. Luisa, the maid, had prepared a huge breakfast for all present. A couple of the older pups, glad to see their father back, decided to have some fun with their old man,

"Enjoy yourself last night, dad?" asked Bunza with a wink.

"Dad doesn't need breakfast, he ate out last night ... right dad?" said Kieran.

Inuyasha smiled and replied, "Yea ...it's a common misconception about men. Women think we don't like to eat out ... actually we do love to eat out ...we just don't want to leave the house!"

As the house filled with laughter, Sesshoumaru merely huffed,

"I don't need to hear of your sexual exploits, little brother."

Inuyasha replied, "Don't come bitchin' to me just because your carnal desires are limited."

"Pure demons do not need such things." Sesshoumaru replied haughtily.

"If that's the case, I'm glad I'm a half-breed!" Inuyasha retorted, as his pups readily agreed.

Izayoi looked at her aunt, "I pity you, Aunt Rin."

Her aunt smiled back, "Don't, Izayoi. I accepted your uncle years ago. That is just one of the things I accept about him."

"Now that's love!" smirked Kentaro.

Inuyasha just shook his head. As the chatter continued, their mother made her way into the dining room and prepared herself a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese sauce, bacon, sausage, and a grapefruit half. She sat beside Inuyasha and smiled at him. He returned the smile and commented,

"Gee, you just missed the conversation."

"What conversation?" she asked.

"About our active sex life and Sesshoumaru's frigidity."

"I AM NOT FRIGID!" bellowed his brother.

"Could've fooled me." Inuyasha shot back.

"I'm glad I missed it. Can I eat in peace or do we need to rehash it?" Kagome asked.

The nervous chuckles that spread around the room put an end to the conversation at hand. As Kagome finished her meal, a knock was heard at the door,

"Lord Inuyasha." called his houseman, "Door for you."

Inuyasha and Kagome went to the foyer to see who was there. Standing in the foyer was a young boy,

'_He looks like Kanna_!' Inuyasha thought.

"Zachary!" Kagome cried out.

"Mother!" the boy responded.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, confused, "This is Zachary?"

"Father! Yes, it is I, Zachary. I am glad to see you well."

Inuyasha backed up, "Ok, now I'm confused."

"Dad, I explained to you about Zachary being a mystic messenger." said Yasha.

"You didn't tell me he looked like Kanna! What's with the black eyes?"

"It's the mystic in me, father. That is all." the boy replied.

Yasha broke in, "Zachary. I assume you now know the Tenseiga is back amongst us."

"Yes. And I have come to start the process of destroying Soussoun-Pannan and returning the world to as it once was."

"Please come in, brother." Yasha said.

Inuyasha could only stare as his youngest son entered the house. He had always believed he would find his son but he never expected his son to look or behave like this. The family entered the huge living room and sat down, awaiting Zachary's instructions.

"The Tenseiga is necessary to rejoin the two halves of the jewel. When Kikyou and mother destroyed the jewel, the pure half entered mother and released her mystic powers but the evil half disappeared and later emerged as the Devil Crystal. When Soussoun-Pannan acquired the Devil Crystal and mother, he was able to release the Shikon No Tama's full power and then he gained control of Muhammad bin Laden's mind. He was able to do this, because when father and mother returned to ancient Japan and used the Tenseiga, Soussoun-Pannan set a trap for father so that the Tenseiga would not be returned to Uncle."

Sesshoumaru's head snapped towards Inuyasha and the two looked at each other. No words were spoken between them, their eyes conveyed what the other was thinking.

Zachary continued, "Now, we much fuse the jewel back together. Once the jewel is fused using Tenseiga and a proper wish is made, the jewel will finally disappear from this world and the world will return to how it once was."

"Zachary, what about our memories?" asked Yasha.

"Your memories will remain intact. You will remember what you now know but, your lives will continue from the moment it once changed."

"In layman's terms, please?" Inuyasha commented (always slow to comprehend).

"What he means, is that the world changed shortly after we were in the underground looking for the portal. Our lives will return to normal from that point." said Sesshoumaru.

"Precisely." Zachary agreed, "The world will return to normal at the precise time Olivia was sucked into the portal. Whatever was happening then, in either dimension ... either ancient Japan or modern New York and Japan ... your life will continue from there."

"And what will happen to you and Olivia?" Inuyasha asked.

"My life belongs to the mystics. I will return to the land of the mystics. Olivia will also return to the land of the mystics ... but the mystics of the future where she is from."

"Will we ... see you again?" Inuyasha asked, softly.

Zachary leveled his gaze at his father, "I will make sure of it, father."

Quiet filled the room as Zachary finished his tale. Yasha was the first to speak,

"I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say, let's do this!"

Nods and agreements filled the room. Sesshoumaru was the next to speak up,

"Zachary, what will happen to this beast? Will he be able to rise up again?"

"The Tenseiga will fuse the jewel. But, it will be the combined forces of both the Tenseiga and Tessaiga that will send Soussoun-Pannan back to where he belongs ... to the pits of Hell!"

More agreements filled the air. Inuyasha stood up,

"Let's destroy this bastard and set the world straight!"

"YES!" the room cried out.

Zachary stood up,

"We need father, mother, Uncle, Azarni and Juliet. I am afraid to say everyone else will have to be patient."

Moans filled the room. Everyone wanted a part in the process, but Zachary was adamant. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Azarni and Juliet followed Zachary outside where a car waited for them,

"Where are we going, Zachary?" asked Kagome.

"To meet with Olivia."


	27. Chapter 27

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh, and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 27

The car left the compound and headed north, far into the mountains of British Columbia. The hours passed with little conversation in the car. The anticipation and uncertainty that hung in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Inuyasha stared out the car window watching the passing scenery. Kagome sat beside him, her hand holding his. Inuyasha turned to Zachary,

"Yasha told me that Olivia took hold of Kagome's bow and arrow and disappeared into the vortex. What happened?"

"Olivia did not know who or what she was before she entered the vortex. All was revealed to her as she moved through the vortex. In that instant, it was revealed to her what her purpose was at that time. Her intense mystical powers were needed to free her mother, sisters and myself from Soussoun-Pannan's grip. She led him to believe that he no longer needed the infant in utero for immense power for she was that infant and she was worth more to him as she was ... alive and in front of him. This was why he released us. Believing ultimate power was now his, he no longer needed us, for he had her. This is what the mystics wanted him to believe."

"But, why was Olivia a human detective?" pressed Inuyasha.

"She wasn't. To the mystics of the future, what was happening then was their past. The human detective was actually murdered by Soussoun-Pannan. Olivia was sent back to assume her identity."

"Murdered? When?" asked Kagome.

"She was the first victim. But, the mystics replaced her body with another woman's and placed Olivia as the detective so that no one would be the wiser."

"And she had no idea this occured to her? That she was a time traveler and the mystic queen?" asked Kagome.

"Correct. It was necessary to keep that from her in order to be able to integrate her into what was happening."

"And Kentaro was falling in love with his own sister?" Inuyasha commented.

"An unfortunate occurance, but, yes."

"And it just so happens that both the detective and the mystic queen share the same name?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Olivia's given name is Kaiya."

"So when we rejoin the jewel and destroy Soussoun-Pannan ..." started Inuyasha.

"Kaiya will return to the future and the world will be as it was. The death of the detective will be what the world will hear. Only, this time, Olivia Benson will be the last to die. You will know all of this, but the rest of the world will be none the wiser."

The car they were riding in finally came to a stop. The occupants exited and walked into a house,

"Where are we, Zachary?" asked Azarni.

"The house of mystics." he replied.

They entered a huge room that was sparsley decorated.

"Please be seated." came a voice.

Zachary sat down and the others followed suit. From the far most corner of the room, a woman and two men appeared. The woman spoke,

"I am Hisa, lady-in-waiting to Madam Mystic. These are her vassals, Jiro and Mamoru."

The men bowed deeply to those present.

"Where is Olivia ... uh ... Kaiya?" asked Inuyasha, which earned him a slap from Kagome.

"Do not worry. She is present. But only in spirit. Her physical body cannot move from the deity. To do so would cause his suspicions to raise." replied Hisa.

Zachary stood up and walked to Hisa,

"We are ready to begin whenever Madam Mystic is."

Hisa stretched her arms out, palms upturned and raised her face to the ceiling. The two men knelt in front of her and bowed to the ground. The others watched, mesmorized.

"She is ready. The deity suspects nothing from her except sheer obedience. We shall begin."

The men picked up black candles and lit them as Zachary drew a pentagram on the floor. The men placed the candles on each of the pentagram's points, forming a barrier. Hisa knelt in the center, outstretching her arms again, closed her eyes and chanted in the ancient mystic language,

"HOSTA LOJAN WANATA QUEASTA. WHUNITA VOLKA POLSTATA."

The men lighted incense and one spread it around the room. Hisa opened her eyes and reached out her left hand,

"Kagome. Mother of Madam Mystic. Personification of the pure Shikon No Tama. I must hold your power. Take my hand and join me in the pentagram."

Kagome stood and did as she was told. As she entered the pentagram, she felt wobbly. Kneeling beside Hisa, she squeezed the woman's hand. She felt her power begin to build to a near explosion and then flow in and out of her body. Hisa spoke again,

"Azarni. Sister of Madam Mystic. I must hold your power. Take my other hand and join us in the pentagram."

Azarni stood up and followed her mother's lead. She, too, felt wobbly upon entering the symbol and quickly knelt down as she took Hisa's hand. Her powers rose and started to ebb and flow as her mother's was doing. She had never felt this way. As Hisa felt the power grow, she spoke again, this time inviting Juliet into the pentagram to join hands with Kagome and Azarni.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched, amazed, as the women's powers became evident. The two vassals began to chant softly in the ancient language as a pink light shimmered amongst the women. Incredibly, in the center of the circle, the Shikon No Tama appeared. Hisa spoke again,

"Zachary, Madam Mystic holds the Devil Crystal in her hands. Your power is now necessary to connect the two worlds. Step into the pentagram and into the center of our circle. Your body will bring forth the Devil Crystal."

Zachary did as instructed and when he did, a blackish light surrounded him. The men's chanting became louder and the two lights, pink and black, swirled around each other. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha became distracted when both their swords began glowing and resonating, demanding to be drawn. Hisa began chanting again,

"I CALL UPON THE MYSTIC GODS AND GODDESSESS. RID THIS WORLD OF THIS TERRIBLE EVIL THAT HAS BEFALLEN US. ERADICATE THE WAR THAT HAS DESTROYED HUMANKIND AND BRING US BACK TO PEACEFULNESS!"

The two swords began resonating harder almost seeming to be alive. Hisa called out,

"SESSHOUMARU. DRAW TENSEIGA. SLICE THROUGH THE WICKEDNESS!"

Sesshoumaru stood up and drew Tenseiga. He walked towards the pentagram. As he did, Tenseiga allowed him to see what he needed to cut down. Instead of the messengers of the netherworld, he was presented with a face that could be described only as pure evil. The face hovered around Zachary and the pink orb. Sesshoumaru pulled the sword back and sliced the air. As the sword passed through Zachary and the orb, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru felt bolts of electrical energy pass through them, but hurting neither of them. When their eyes refocused on the area where Zachary had been standing, all that remained was a pink orb, hovering in midair,

"Zachary!" Inuyasha cried out.

"I am safe, father." he heard from beside him. Turning around, he saw Zachary, unharmed, standing beside him. Looking back at the group of women, he saw none were harmed. He gazed at the pink orb floating in the center of the women ...

"INUYASHA! SESSHOUMARU!" he heard and snapped to attention. It was Hisa,

"Prepare yourselves. You won't have much time."

"Time for what?" he asked, when suddenly the swords began resonating again.

The brothers looked at their swords then at each other then at the floating jewel. This time the jewel took on a different appearance ... its color fading and being replaced by a bluish light ...

"Madam Mystic has made her wish ..." Hisa began.

Inuyasha was on his feet and beside his brother when suddenly out of the center of the orb a hideous creature appeared ... a creature covered in open sores that dripped disgusting pus ... his face was contorted in anger and the screams filled the room. It took everything in Inuyasha's power to keep himself from covering his ears to protect them from the noise. Tenseiga and Tessaiga began to burn their owners' hands with their power. The brothers combined their efforts and sent out waves of power from their swords into the creature that had appeared in front of them ...


	28. Chapter 28

THE HAND THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome. These characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz._

_Oh, and the SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf's company!_

_I do however own my own creations._

Chapter 28

Olivia walked over to Kaori, with Kentaro beside her. The girl regarded her quietly,

"Kaori, isn't it?" Olivia asked, "I'm Olivia. May I, perhaps, see that bow?"

Kaori looked at Olivia, then over to Kentaro, who nodded. Kaori handed the bow and arrows to Olivia. Olivia held them and thought,

'The bow is glowing and resonating. Why does no one else notice this?'

As she continued to hold the bow, a breeze began blowing her hair. Olivia looked around,

'There's no wind in here. Where is that breeze coming from?' she wondered.

Kentaro's eyes grew wide,

"**WHAT THE HELL? YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!!!!!!"

Yasha turned around and looked at Kentaro,

"What is it?"

"Olivia just disappeared!"

A bright light began filling the underground. Yashe suddenly began feeling woozy. As his mind went crazy, his eyes grew wide. He looked at the others gathered and saw that they were also feeling what he was feeling. Before Yasha had a chance to speak, a whirlwind began to appear and suddenly, his mother, Juliet and Azarni appeared on the ground at his feet,

"MOTHER! JULIET! AZARNI!" Yasha cried, in relief.

The pups gathered around, each shocked at seeing their mother and sisters. Yasha voiced their thoughts,

"Whatever Zachary did - it must have worked."

Other pups nodded in agreement as reality - their reality - set in.

Kagome spoke,

"We must return to the apartment."

The family turned and left the underground and hurried back to the apartment,

"Now we just have to wait for father." said Yasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha left the border between this world and the next, sniffing the air for the scent he needed. Picking it up, he followed it. Running quickly, he found who he was looking for,

"Rin!"

Rin looked up from her spot beside Ah-Un,

"Lord Inuyasha. Where is Kagome?"

"She ... uh ... she's busy. Here, take this."

"Lord Sesshoumaru's sword. Did Kagome make it better?"

"Yea, she did. Give it to him, ok?"

"HmHm." Rin said, smiling, "Thanks!"

Inuyasha took off towards the bone-eater's well. Arriving at the well, he jumped in and was engulfed by its bluish light.

Sesshoumaru met him on the other side and the two headed to Tokyo airport to return to New York.

The next day, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru met up with their families at the New York co-op, where they were greeted enthusiastically. It appeared that their ordeal was finally over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elliot, have you heard from Olivia?" asked their Captain.

He was seated in his chair behind his desk. Elliot Stabler stood in front of the desk,

"No, Capt. I tried to call her but there was no answer."

The door opened quickly,

"Capt. Elliot." It was Munch, "We just got a call from one of the patrols ... Smith and Lander ... there's been another murder."

The captain stood up, "Another woman?"

"Like before?" asked Stabler.

Munch just stared at them and then sadly commented, "They're at Olivia's apartment."

The two men stared at Munch then at each other. The three of them quickly headed out the door, followed close behind by Fin. Arriving at Olivia's apartment house, the men entered. Years of experience and exposure to vicious crime scenes had done nothing to prepare them for the sight that appeared in front of them. Olivia Benson laid on the floor, disemboweled, blood-soaked, and very much dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang in the small corner office, "U.S. Demon Services, Miramoto here." he answered.

"Boss. It's Fushikenwa. Kateitenma and his family have managed to dispense Soussoun-Pannan back to where he belongs. The murders will now cease."

"Good. Do we have a demon who can be parolled and sent to human prison for the crimes?"

"Yes. We have a bear demon from Russia named Ivan. He has been offered up for parole due to good behavior."

"Good. Hand him over to the NYPD. And make sure the media has wind of it. It'll make the police department look good."

"Right. Oh, and boss, are plans still on for this weekend's fishing trip. I'm looking forward to catching some tuna."

His boss laughed, "Yea, it's still on. We'll meet at the docks this Saturday morning. Say hi to the little woman for me, ok?"

"Sure thing. See ya later."

Miramoto hung up the phone, "Hmmm ... that half-demon has alot of guts. Yup. Power and guts."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The television blared the news,

"The next victim in the New York murder spree was that of New York police detective, Olivia Benson. Benson was discovered in her apartment with her stomach slit open just as the previous victims were found. The only difference, according to police, was that Detective Benson was not pregnant. This just in ..." the reporter continued, "Police have announced the arrest of a man in connection with these murders. We go now to City Hall where the police are now having a press conference ..."

Kentaro sat and listened to the news quietly,

"Why did Olivia have to die?" he queried.

"Son, the woman you were getting involved with ... she was not this Olivia Benson. She was an imposter ... your sister." said Inuyasha.

"I know." Kentaro mumbled, then stood up and walked away. He headed to the balcony and stepped out into the night air,

"I'm sorry it turned out like this for you."

Kentaro turned around and looked at the person who had spoken to him,

"Yasha."

Yasha put his arm around his brother's shoulders,

"If it's too hard on you, I'm sure Aunt Rin can do a memory spell."

Kentaro smiled, "Naaa. I'm alright. I don't need a memory spell."

Yasha shook his head, "It's a little sick, though ..."

"Huh?" asked Kentaro.

"I mean, you did your, our, sister."

Kentaro screwed up his face, "Aniki, you gotta go for the disgusting stuff don't you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The demon people have taken care of it, haven't they?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, as she settled down next to him.

"Yup." he replied, kissing her forehead.

"So, when are we heading back for British Columbia?"

"Day after tomorrow. You'll birth the baby there."

"Ok." she responded and cuddled in to him, relaxing completely in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later, Kagome birthed the little girl. As promised, Zachary showed up on their doorstep with mystic nurses in tow. Kagome knew she had to give the baby up for the mystics to raise, but that didn't make it any easier. She cried as the mystics left with her child, the future Queen Mystic,

"She has to go. I know you know that." Inuyasha said, hugging her.

"I know. It doesn't make it hurt any less." Kagome replied.

"It's the mother in you."

Kagome smiled at him. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes,

"We can try to make another one ... if that's what you want, Koshii." he said, softly, "Y'know, trying's half the fun."

Inuyasha enveloped her in his arms and kissed her lips. His world was back to normal and his family was together.

As the couple stood on the patio overlooking the mountains, Yasha poked his head out of the sliding glass door,

"Yo, Otou-san, y'know, maybe we oughta take a vacation ..." he said, a huge smile on his face.

His father turned around, "YASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That finishes this series! Thanks for all you have followed the four story arc. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!!!! I love you all!!! InuyashaPuppyDog!


End file.
